


Na stole (aneb Nejoblíbenější vánoční příběh Johna Watsona)

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Story, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Post-Reichenbach, Rimming, Romance, advent calendar fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Slovo autorky:Odehrává se po Reichenbašském pádu. Někdo v týdnech před Vánoci nechává Johnovi podivné drobné dárky. Ale kdo by to mohl být? (Trocha fluffu, ždibec angstu, špetka smutu, nějaké to vánoční veselí – užijte si to!)Fikce napsaná emmagrant01 a ilustrovaná NumberthescarsOdkazy na ilustrace jsou v textu. Jedna z nich je NSFW (ta třetí), takže to zvažte, než na ni kliknete.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Table (Eventually John Watson's Favorite Christmas Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608438) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01), [numberthescars (numberts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberts/pseuds/numberthescars). 



> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Jak jsem slíbila, v době adventu k vám spěchám s další povídkou skvělé emmagrant01. Možná to bude hezká oddechovka po době pečení cukroví a jiných předvánočních špumprnáklí.  
> Tahle povídka mi dala trochu zabrat, hlavně při rozhodování, jak přeložit zvláště jednu část – až k ní dojdete, pochopíte. Nechci prozrazovat předem, o co jde, protože bych vám zkazila překvapení – nakonec jsem zvolila způsob, který – jak doufám – vyhoví originálu i neangličtinářům.  
> A jako obvykle – moje zlaté bety, děkuji! Opět mě zachraňovaly Rowana a miamam.

Když na to dnes vzpomínal, opravdu měl poznat, o co jde. Ne, že by hodlal něco namítat. Alespoň ne moc.

  1. _prosince_



Když John Watson otočil klíčem v zámku a otevřel dveře 221B, byla skoro půlnoc. V domě bylo ticho – paní Hudsonová šla už dávno spát – a on si dával pozor, aby na schodišti našlapoval zlehka. Pořád si ještě nezvykla na pozdní hodiny, kdy pracoval. A on zrovna tak, ačkoliv by to nikdy před nikým nepřiznal. Potřeboval peníze i nějak zabít čas, a tohle mu poskytlo i něco lepšího k přemýšlení.

No, _většinou_ lepšího.

Vešel do bytu, rozsvítil, sundal si kabát a pověsil ho na věšák na dveřích. Odmotal si z krku šálu a přidal ji tam taky, a pak přešel přes pokoj, aby pustil televizi. Přepínal mezi kanály, dokud nenašel ten se čtyřiadvacetihodinovým zpravodajstvím, nechal ho běžet a zamířil do kuchyně. Zapnul konvici, vytáhl z kredence hrnek a otevřel plechovku, ve které míval pytlíčky s čajem.

Otočil se, opřel se zády o pult, povzdechl si a zatoužil zbavit se toho napětí v ramenou. Úspěšně zvládnout dvanáctihodinovou službu nikdy nebylo snadné a dnes si sotva oddechl. Přesto to byla naplňující práce a on věděl, že je v ní dobrý. Vždycky uměl pacienty utěšit a dnes byla tahle jeho schopnost vystavena zkoušce alespoň půltuctukrát, když přivezli zraněné z hromadné srážky aut. Ve dnech, jako byl tenhle, nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na práci, a to bylo jedině dobře. Potřeboval rozptýlení.

Vrátit se zpět do bytu byla svým způsobem úleva, ticho ho zahalilo jako deka a vtáhlo ho zpátky do reality. Televize, až na pár posledních měsíců jen málokdy využívaná alespoň jako zvuk v pozadí, měla uklidňující účinky. Pokusil se na dálku soustředit na hlas moderátora, který četl stručný přehled denních událostí, z nich většina se zřejmě točila kolem těhotenství vévodkyně z Cambridge.

A právě tehdy to uviděl. Napadlo ho, jak to mohl přehlížet celé ty dvě minuty, co byl v bytě; za posledních pár měsíců jeho pozorovatelské schopnosti zjevně zrezavěly. Tohle s člověkem udělají stres a spánková deprivace. Sherlock bude – by byl – zklamaný.

Přešel ke kuchyňskému stolu a prozkoumal průhlednou plastovou past, která stála na vzdálenějším konci. Myš, chycená uvnitř, na něj zírala nervózníma černýma očkama a chvěl se jí čumáček. Byla skoro roztomilá.

„Takže to tys mi chodila na pečivo, co?“ zaťukal John na plastovou past prstem a myš se vyděsila. Chvíli běhala v malém prostoru tam a zpátky, než se znovu uklidnila a ostražitě ho sledovala.

Tu past musela nastražit paní Hudsonová, poté co se jí o té myši minulý týden zmínil. To na ni sedělo, použít takovou tu humánní. Ale bude muset vymyslet, co s tou myší. Asi by ji mohl ráno v Regent’s parku pustit na svobodu, ať o ní rozhodně příroda. Nemohl si vzpomenout, jestli tam viděl nějaké dravce, ale aspoň by jí to dalo těžkou práci najít si cestu zpátky do jeho bytu.

Konvice se s cvaknutím vypnula, což upoutalo jeho pozornost. Zalil si hrnek čaje, usadil se na gauči a prozatím nechal myš myší. Postará se o ni zítra, až se pořádně vyspí.

No – alespoň až se trochu vyspí. _Pořádně_ už dlouho nebyl výstižný pojem.

***

  1. _prosince_



Myš bylo dost snadné pustit. Ve chvilce, kdy otevřel prťavá dvířka, pelášila do křoví a zmizela z dohledu, než vůbec stačil zaregistrovat, že vyskočila z pasti.

Dal si oběd v místní indické restauraci, které se z nostalgických důvodů vyhýbal. Číšník byl nový a vůbec ho neznal, nevěděl, kdo je, ani co se mu stalo. Nekonaly se žádné soucitné úsměvy ani soustrastné poplácávání po ramenou, dokonce ani kradmé pohledy od ostatního personálu. Byl kvůli tomu zároveň vděčný i podrážděný.

Přece jen, ne, že by chtěl, aby s ním zacházeli jako s truchlící vdovou – mezi nimi vůbec nešlo _o tohle_ – bez ohledu na to, co si, jak se zdálo, všichni mysleli. Ale na všechno se zapomnělo mnohem dříve, než John čekal, a nemohl si pomoci, aby necítil osten lítosti, že Sherlockova hvězda pohasla tak rychle. Bylo to, jako by John byl jediný, kdo si ho pamatoval.

Chvíli se přehraboval v jídle na talíři, než to vzdal a zaplatil účet.

Nabídl se, že vezme za kohosi noční službu, a tak zamířil domů a přinutil se jít si na pár hodin lehnout. Zdřímnul si a možná i usnul – těžko říct se sny o tom, jak tam leží a nespí – a nakonec se pár hodin před půlnocí zvedl, aby si dal sprchu a snědl si sendvič.

Nejdřív ta velká hnědá obálka v kuchyni jeho pozornosti unikla. Prošel kolem ní nejméně dvakrát, než si uvědomil, že si nemůže vzpomenout, že by ji předtím už viděl. Zvedl ji a otevřel, ale byla prázdná. Otočil ji a prohlédl si ji, ale nebylo na ní nic napsáno ani žádná značka.

Pokrčil rameny a hodil ji na hromádku neotevřené pošty na pultě, pak si natáhl kabát a zamířil po schodech dolů.

***

  1. _prosince_



 Poté co se v polovině dopoledne vrátil domů, prospal skoro celý zbytek dne. Než se přinutil vstát, slunce už skoro zapadalo. Bylo sice poměrně brzy, ale tímhle tempem bude brzy jeho spánkový cyklus úplně v háji. Přesto noční služba nebyla tak docela propadák; měl příležitost si poklábosit s jednou z nových doktorek. Sylvie měla roztomilý úsměv a jasně zelené oči. Ještě ji nepožádal o schůzku, ale vypadalo to, že by té myšlence mohla být nakloněna.

Příští službu měl následující ráno, takže potřeboval něco slušného k jídlu a po půlnoci se pokusit znovu usnout. Znovu pustil televizi a zamračil se nad výběrem. Tolik kanálů, a není se na co dívat. Měl chuť dneska sledovat EastEnders (něco jako naše Ulice). Nejspíš ne.

Zamířil do kuchyně, aby zapnul konvici, a zastavil se ve dveřích. Na kraji stolu leželo úhledně smotané lano, takové to z měkké bavlny, které kdysi používal pro trénování vázání uzlů, když jeho a Harry v dětství brával jejich strýček občas na víkendy na loď. Zvedl ho ze stolu a rozmotal ho: bylo skoro dva metry dlouhé.

Zamračil se. Muselo být paní Hudsonové, ačkoliv si ani za nic na světě nedokázal představit, na co by ho mohla potřebovat. Konvice cvakla; znovu lano smotal a položil ho zpátky na stůl.

***

Když se po službě vlekl do schodů, bylo už pozdě. Přihnala se studená fronta a přinesla s sebou mrznoucí déšť, takže cesta domů od metra byla opravdu mizerná. John rozsvítil světla a přešel do kuchyně, aby si odložil na stůl papírovou tašku z čínské jídelny.

Ta ale okamžitě spadla na bok a on ji se zamumlanou nadávkou sebral, aby ji narovnal. Položil ji přímo na smotek lana.

Zamračil se. Ráno, když odcházel, vzal to lano s sebou dolů. Paní Hudsonová na klepání neotevřela, a tak ho nechal na stole v hale a doufal, že ho tam uvidí. Očividně ano, a přinesla ho rovnou zpátky nahoru. Myslela si snad, že je jeho? Čelo se mu zachmuřilo ještě víc: _bylo_ to lano jeho? Nemohl si vzpomenout, že by něco takového kupoval, minimálně rok nebo tak ne. Byl to typický druh věci, co by kolem nechal povalovat Sherlock, ačkoliv byt byl v měsících po jeho smrti důkladně zbaven všeho, co mu patřilo.

John polkl a přejel svazek lana prsty. Možná bylo Sherlockovo a paní Hudsonová ho našla ve svém bytě. Možná ho jen vrátila. Na chvíli kolem lana sevřel prsty a zavřel oči.

_Do hajzlu._

Tyhle náhlé návaly smutku ho nepřestávaly přepadat. Myslel si, že je v pohodě, že se s tím vším už vyrovnal, že se pohnul dál, a pak se objevilo něco tak nevinného jako zkurvený kus lana a iluze zotavení byla na kusy. Věděl, co se píše v knihách, že to trvá rok vynořit se z hlubokého žalu, když truchlíme nad ztrátou někoho tak… Pořád nevěděl, jaké označení použít.

Smotal lano pevněji a strčil ho do šuplíku v kuchyni, z dohledu.

***

  1. _prosince_



„Paní Hudsonová?“

Vždycky mu říkala, aby šel rovnou dovnitř, pokud jsou dveře odemčené, ale on se na takovou neformálnost pořád ještě necítil. Rozpačitě zůstal stát ve dveřích a naslouchal.

„Jen pojď dál, drahoušku. Hned tam budu.“

Zavřel za sebou dveře a popošel ke kuchyňskému stolu. Tenhle byt se za posledních šest měsíců moc nezměnil. Bylo to trochu jako vracet se v čase, zpátky k dobám, kdy byl jeho život… jiný. Svůj vlastní byt uklidil, přestavěl nábytek, všechny pozůstatky po Sherlockovi odstranil. Nechtěl si to denně připomínat. Byl to jediný způsob, jak byl schopen tady zůstat.

Konečně se mu paní Hudsonová objevila na očích, kolem pasu uvázanou zástěru a vlasy samý uzlík. Rozzářila se na něj a ukázala k židli. „Sedni si, drahoušku. Postavím na čaj.“

John zaváhal, ale neměl žádný dobrý důvod, proč odmítnout.  Po chvilce pokrčil rameny, a posadil se, zatímco ona se zabývala konvicí.

„To je milé, že ses zastavil, Johne. Poslední dobou tě moc nevídám.“

Usmál se. „Dělám hodně noční. Ale užívám si to.“

Položila na stůl dva šálky a cukřenku a uvelebila se na židli naproti němu. „Zdá se,, že se ti tam daří.“

Usmál se a podíval se na své ruce. „Vážně?“

„Vždycky jsi měl rád trochu vzrušení, ne? Předpokládám, že oběť srdečního infarktu není tak senzační jako sériový vrah, ale je to alespoň něco.“

John se zazubil. „Taky si myslím.“

Konvice cvakla a paní Hudsonová vstala a přešla k ní. Díval se, jak nalévá vařící vodu do porcelánové konvičky a čekal, dokud se znovu neusadí, než vytáhl z kapsy malé klubíčko fialové vlny a položil ho na stůl mezi ně. „Myslím, že tohle je vaše.“

„Och, svatá prostoto, to asi ano.“ Zvedla ho a prohlížela si ho. „Trochu pletu na vánoce, víš? Musela jsem to upustit v hale.“

„Vlastně jste to nechala nahoře, v bytě.“

„Opravdu? Bože, jsem poslední dobou nějak roztržitá. Vůbec si nevzpomínám, že bych ho brala nahoru,“ zamračila se na vlnu.

John se usmál. „To je v pořádku. Nevadí mi to. Navíc mi to poskytlo záminku přijít sem dolů na čaj, ne?“

Paní Hudsonová položila klubko stranou a rozzářila se na něj. Zvedla pokličku konvice, nahlédla dovnitř a pak mu nalila šálek. „No, tak mi pověz o pohotovosti. Je to tak vzrušující, jako to ukazují v televizi? Rozhodnutí, na kterých závisí život a smrt, všude stříká krev, takovéhle věci?“

John se rozesmál. „Někdy. Ale naneštěstí bez všech těch romancí.“

Dala si do čaje lžičku cukru a mrkla na něj. „No, jestli vyhlížíš někoho nového pěkného mezi doktory, to jsi asi na tom pravém místě, že?“

Zasmál se, ale ne moc od srdce. „Myslím, že jo.“

***

  1. _prosince_



Když se vrátil ze služby, ani se na stůl nepodíval. Šel přímo do sprchy, pak se převlékl a do kuchyně opravdu jenom nahlédl, když šel kolem ke dveřím.

Předešlý den na stole nic nebylo, žádný náhodný předmět tam na něj nečekal, aby si nad ním lámal hlavu, a tak usoudil, že měl pravdu, že to byla paní Hudsonová, která mu na stole těch posledních pár dní nechávala různé věci.

Ale dnes večer tu na něj čekalo něco nového: krabička kondomů. _Kondomy_ , to jako vážně? Zvedl krabičku a zamračil se. Neřekl paní Hudsonové, že má dnes večer rande, a i kdyby to udělal, prostě mu mozek nepobíral představu, že by k nákupu přihodila krabičku kondomů a nechala mu je diskrétně na kuchyňském stole, aby je tu našel.

Ale přece jen se o tom zmínil pár lidem – Gregovi například, když mu odpovídal na esemesku, kde se ho Greg ptal, jestli se nechce dnes večer sejít v jeho oblíbené hospodě na jedno nebo tři piva. Napsal mu zpátky, že má rande, a Greg mu odpověděl dost košilatou a barvitou poznámkou, která se dala zhruba přeložit jako _hodně štěstí, kámo_.

John se zazubil. Greg mu sem ty kondomy musel poslat jako vtípek a byla jen náhoda, že leží na stole na stejném místě, jako věci, které tu nechávala paní Hudsonová. A jestli je sem nahoru přinesla ona, dokonce to dávalo smysl.

Otevřel krabičku, vytáhl balíček ve fólii a převracel ho v prstech. Bylo to teprve první rande. Sylvia se mu líbila a zdálo se, že se i on líbí jí, ale vážně nečekal, že by večer skončil takhle. Ne, že by něco namítal, kdyby ano – už nezabodoval trapně dlouhou dobu – ale pomyslel si, že neuškodí být připravený. Strčil si kondom do zadní kapsy a zamířil dolů ze schodů.

***

„A byl to tak hezký domek, vážně, přímo na pobřeží, a počasí bylo celou dobu dokonalé. Nepředpokládám, že bys tam někdy byl?“

John se přinutil k úsměvu. „Ne, my jsme – nebyl jsem na pořádné dovolené už… Bože, ani už nevím, jak dlouho.“

Sylvie na něj na chvíli upřela oči a pak pohled odvrátila. „Ty na tohle nejsi připravený, že?“

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Máš vůbec ponětí, kolikrát jsi za poslední hodinu řekl _my_? Nebudu předstírat, že vím, jaké to je, někoho takhle ztratit, ale měla jsem na univerzitě kamarádku, jejíž manžel před pár měsíci umřel na rakovinu. Je to pro ni pořád těžké.“

„Ne, ne, to není tak – tedy, jsem v pořádku, jsem.“ Už se ani neobtěžoval proti tomu protestovat. Všichni si mysleli, že byli pár, a on se musel smířit s faktem, že vlastně _byli_ pár, svým způsobem, třebaže ne v tom tradičním smyslu. Už dávno přestal opravovat kdekoho, kdo předpokládal, co všechno se mezi nimi asi odehrálo.

„Nemusíš mi to vysvětlovat.“

„Já vím, že nemusím. Já jen…“ Pokrčil rameny. „Potřebuju žít dál, víš? Prostě to zkouším. Pohnout se dál.“

Povzdechla si a položila sklenku s vínem vedle svého prázdného talíře. „Mám tě ráda, Johne.“

Ach Bože, a bylo to nakonec tady. „Ale.“

Ve tváři se jí objevil bolestný výraz. „Ale tohle nezvládnu. Můj život už je tak dost komplikovaný s Noahem a já nemůžu začít něco, o čem nejsem důvodně přesvědčená, že to bude fungovat. Je mu teprve pět a nebylo by k němu fér nechat mu takhle do života přicházet a odcházet muže.“ Zarazila se a zavrtěla hlavou. „Nestačí jen najít si přítele a milence, musím brát v úvahu i jeho.“

„To si umím představit.“

Vytáhla z kabelky mobil, chvilku ťukala na displej a pak mu ho podala. Na fotce v něm byl malý chlapeček s uličnickým úsměvem pod kšticí zrzavých kudrn. Na malém pršáku měl slabý poprašek pih a zelené oči, vzhlížející do objektivu, vesele jiskřily.

John ucítil nevysvětlitelnou vlnu smutku. „Je úžasný. Je jeho otec někde poblíž? V jeho životě, myslím.“ Podal jí telefon zpátky.

Sylviin výraz malinko ztvrdl, čehož by si předtím, než strávil rok a půl se Sherlockem, nejspíš ani nevšiml. „Ano, ale je to pořád… Snažíme se minimalizovat množství času, které jeden s druhým strávíme. Noah je tenhle víkend s ním.“ Strčila telefon zpátky do kabelky. „Je divné být v domě sama. Je tam takové ticho.“

„Vím, jak to myslíš,“ našpulil John rty. „Nepředpokládám, že bys chtěla…“ Zarazil se a uhnul pohledem. „Ne, omlouvám se, to bylo… Zapomeň na to.“

Rozesmála se. „Nejspíš to není dobrý nápad. Nebo je možná skvělý a já si to neuvědomím, dokud nebudu dnes večer ležet doma posteli sama. Ale… ne, nemyslím.“

Povídali si dalších dvacet minut a teď, když oba věděli, že k ničemu dalšímu nedojde, to bylo snadné a uvolněné. Sofie se dokonce od srdce zasmála, když Johnovi při placení účtu vypadl z peněženky kondom a přistál uprostřed stolu.

Venku mu potřásla rukou a řekla, že se uvidí v nemocnici, a oba jeli vlastním taxíkem domů.

***

  1. _prosince_



Při zpětném pohledu byl rád, že se dostal domů časně. Další den byla služba drsná, a než skončila, byl emocionálně vyčerpaný a fyzicky k smrti unavený. Ve chvíli, kdy za sebou zavřel dveře bytu, svlékl si kabát a zamířil do kuchyně pro pivo. Otevřel si ho hned u pracovní desky a vypil ho polovinu na jeden zátah.

Povzdechl si a otočil se. Na obvyklém místě na stole zase něco trůnilo. Přešel tam a zvedl to.

Byla to tuba krému na ruce, běžný druh z rozšířeného řetězce drogerií, nic zvláštního. Pod ní byl kousek složeného papíru, na němž byla vytištěna slova: _Vzhledem k tomu, že tvoje rande nikam nevedlo, tohle by se ti mohlo hodit._

Johnovi vystřelilo obočí nahoru. Nakrátko zauvažoval, že by poslal svému oblíbenému detektivu inspektorovi esemesku _Naser si_ , Ale nevěděl určitě, jestli mu to tady nechal Greg. Neřekl nikomu ani slovo o tom, jak to rande dopadlo, tak jak by to Greg vůbec věděl? Možná jen hádal.

John se usadil na gauči s krémem v jedné ruce a pivem v druhé a povzdechl si. Bože, byl tak unavený. Dokonce až moc unavený, než aby si ho vyhonil. Vylovil z kapsy telefon a vyťukal vzkaz:

_Pořád máš chuť zajít někdy na pivo?_

Odpověď přišla dřív, než dopil lahev.

_Máš zítra večer volno?_

_Jo._

_Tak domluveno. V mý hospodě v 8:00._

Johnovi se zvedly koutky v úsměvu. _Uvidíme se._

***

  1. _prosince_



John měl celý den volno a většinu z něj prospal. Když se konečně zvedl z postele, bylo brzy odpoledne, a tak si schrastil něco k obědu a usadil se ve svém oblíbeném křesle s hrnkem čaje a včerejšími novinami.

Tuba s krémem ležela pořád na konferenčním stolku a on se na ni na chvíli zadíval. Gregův vzkaz ohledně ‚rande‘ mu strašil v hlavě, a po velmi barvitém snu, který se mu v noci zdál a který zahrnoval Grega a policejní pouta v hlavní roli, si začínal myslet, jestli tu nejde o něco víc, než si původně myslel.

Už kdysi s chlapem něco měl – s chlapy, plurál, aby byl úplně upřímný. Většina vzpomínek na ty příležitosti byla poněkud rozmazaná, protože byl v tu dobu pokaždé velkolepě pod obraz boží, ale nebylo to tak, že by byl teoreticky úplně proti. A musel přiznat, že myšlenka na něco jako kamarádství s výhodami s mužem byla dost lákavá. Žádné složité city ani očekávání ve vztahu obvyklé, prostě jen příležitostný sex, když by měli oba chuť.

Neměl ponětí, jestli by Greg s něčím takovým souhlasil, ale stálo to za pokus.

Greg ho objal přede dveřmi do hospody a usmíval se od ucha k uchu. „Bez urážky, kámo, ale vypadáš, jako bys potřeboval pořádnou jízdu.“

„Bez debat.“ John ho poplácal po zádech a tak se na něj zazubil. „První rundu platím já.“

O tři půllitry později měl Greg zrudlé tváře a smál se každému slovu a John musel přiznat, že pomyšlení na něco víc než přátelství vypadá pořád lákavěji.

„Pořád si myslíš, že se dáte znovu dohromady?“

Greg se zatvářil bolestně. „Ne, myslím, že je opravdu po všem. Už jsem s tím _skoncoval_ , se vším. Jestli chce spát s kdekým, fajn. Ale nebudu čekat, až se rozhodne, jestli nakonec přece jen nechce mě, víš?“

John si povzdechl. „To je mi líto.“

„Mně taky. Ale dost o mým podělaným milostným životě. Pojďme mluvit o tvým. To tvoje rande moc nevyšlo, jestli to dobře chápu?“

John si odfrkl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Zjevně jsem na ni moc velký dojem neudělal.“ Odmlčel se a podíval se na Grega. „A jak ty o tom víš?“

Greg pokrčil rameny. „Nechtěl bys, abych se s tebou sešel, kdybys měl něco lepšího, co dělat. Nebo někoho lepšího, s kým to dělat.“

John do Grega šťouchl ramenem. „Není pravda. Ty víš, že mám pro tebe slabost.“

Greg se usmál. „Jo. Ale se mnou se nechystáš šukat, ne?“

Johnovi zrudly tváře a zaváhal – na trochu moc dlouhou chvíli. „Ne, myslím, že ne.“

Greg vyvalil oči a odvrátil pohled. „Johne­­ -“

 _Sakra._ „Ne, neříkej to. Prostě to nech být.“

Greg zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty víš, jak moc tě mám rád. Ale já nejsem gay.“

„To já taky ne,“ opáčil John. Jako kdyby na tom teď ještě nějak záleželo.

„A nejsem teda ani bi, ani nic na ten způsob. Mám tě fakt rád, ale ne… takhle.“

John se opřel čelem o barpult. „Ach Bože. Gregu -“

„Neber si to osobně, jo? Na tom nezáleží.“ Greg jednou rukou sklouzl Johnovi po zádech a stiskl mu rameno, a pak se naklonil tak blízko, aby mu mohl pošeptat: „A jen mezi námi, kdybych kdy býval přeřadil na tuhle výhybku, ty bys byl první chlápek, co bych ho chtěl ojet.“

John vybuchl smíchy, nemohl si pomoct. „OK, fantastický. Můžeme teď prosím změnit téma?“

„Dobře,“ řekl Greg a uštědřil mu přátelský šťouchanec. „Sleduješ Heineken Cup?“

„Vždyť víš, že jsem se zprávami o ragby závislý na tobě.“ Pozvedl skoro prázdný půllitr. „Tak do toho, přiměj mě zase cítit se jako idiot. Přivolává to dobré vzpomínky.“

Gregovi povadla tvář a John sebou trhl.

„Promiň. Vždyť víš, jak to myslím.“

Greg se přinutil k úsměvu. „Přinesu další rundu. To samý?“

John si povzdechl. „Jo.“

Ježíši, mohl by to dneska večer podělat ještě víc? Nejspíš ne.

***

Bylo už po půlnoci, když se konečně vpotácel do domu. Kurevskej klíč, pořád se zasekává. Kurevský dveře. Tak kurevsky moc schodů.

Otevřel dveře do bytu, rozsvítil a trhl sebou. Kurevsky moc jasu. Proč jsou ty žárovky tak kurevsky jasný? Co to kurva je?!

Vymotal se z bundy, upustil ji na podlahu a přešel do kuchyně. Vodu. Měl žízeň a mohlo by mu to pomoct s kocovinou. Nalil si sklenici a celou ji do sebe hodil, pak si nalil další. Vydechl, vykročil kupředu a opřel se o stůl.

Na druhé straně na něm dřepěl malý předmět, na stejném místě, kde předtím byly kondomy a krém na ruce. Chvíli na to šilhal, pak sáhl přes stůl, aby to sebral.

Byla to guma, šedá a podlouhlá, ten druh, který používal, když chodil do školy. Vážně, proč tu kurva na stole ležela guma? Ani si nebyl jistý, jestli má vůbec tužku. Už víc než dvacet let psal zatracenýma propiskama. Ech, to je fuk. Hodil ji všeobecným směrem ke stolu a zašel za roh do koupelny.

Ulevil si, vyčistil si zuby a svlékl se donaha. Oblečení nechal ležet na podlaze a než zaplul do postele, po chvilce přemýšlení přešel do obývacího pokoje, aby si našel ten krém.

Nedlouho po Sherlockově smrti začal spát v jeho ložnici. Nejdřív to bylo kvůli pohodlí, a když se John definitivně rozhodl, že si byt nechá, dávalo smysl spát ve větším pokoji. Byl příhodnější, blíž ke koupelně a povlečení bylo moc hezké, to musel přiznat. Jemné, hustě tkané, kurevsky úžasný pocit na nahé kůži.

Sjel rukou dolů, uchopil do ní penis a vydechl. Nebude moc přemýšlet; prostě si ho vyhoní, udrží hlavu prázdnou a hotovo. Žádný zkurvený myšlení, zvláště ne na jistého policejního důstojníka nebo… kohokoliv jiného. Ne. Jen hladkost povlečení a teplo jeho dlaně na tvrdosti pod jemnou pokožkou a _unnng_ , jo, tohle je pěkný, dlouhé pomalé tahy pevně sevřeného ukazováčku a palce s obkroužením nahoře.

Zašmátral na nočním stolku po nějakém krému. Obvykle masturboval v koupelně a lubrikant nepoužil už věky, ale ten nápad byl dost zajímavý. Vymáčkl si do dlaně velkorysé množství a naplácal si to na penis, aniž by ho napadlo si to předem ohřát v dlani. Zajíkl se, jak to zastudilo, ale ani tak to nebylo špatné, vážně. Bylo to zajímavé a jiné a teď už se to ohřívalo a ruka mu hezky klouzala, _ó jé_. Ozval se čvachtavý zvuk a John se zazubil a pak mu spadla brada, protože tohle, to bylo sakra dobrý, a do hajzlu, jestli to nebyla zatraceně dobrá šoustačka a celá jen ve vlastní režii.

Greg nevěděl, o co přichází. Mohl Grega udělat a on přitom mohl zavřít oči a vůbec by nepoznal rozdíl. Nebo by možná mohl nechat Johna, aby mu ho vykouřil, a panebože, až se z té představy zachvěl. Úplně se viděl na kolenou na podlaze v obývacím pokoji v tomhle bytě a Grega… no, možná na gauči.

Strčil si do úst dva prsty a zkoušel si to představit: Greg by mu propletl ruku do vlasů a vděčně by sténal a John by ho sál a lízal a bylo by to kurevsky senzační. Ruka se mu začala pohybovat rychleji a nechal myšlenky volně běžet, popustil uzdu fantazii.

Nedělal orál chlapovi už roky. Ve skutečnosti si s tím nikdy nemohl dát načas, a tak teď pustil mysl na špacír a dovolil si přemýšlet o tom, co by s tvrdým ptákem před sebou mohl dělat. Použil by jazyk, obkroužil jím žalud, tak jak měl sám rád, když to někdo dělal jemu, a pak by ho vzal do úst tak hluboko, jak by zvládl, pomohl si rukou a tou druhou by… no, zrovna teď si honil vlastního a možná by mohl zajet i prsty níž… Jen ještě trochu toho krému a – jo, tohle je skvělý, tohle je – nedokázal dostat prst tak hluboko, jak by chtěl, ale prozatím to stačilo. Možná dva prsty a dlouhé pomalé tahy; chtěl si to užívat o trochu déle.

V duchu se vrátil zase k fantazii, zpátky k představě, jak klečí na kolenou mezi párem svalnatých stehen a v zátylku má tu ruku a slyší hlas, který říká: _„Bože, Johne, takhle, přesně takhle.“_

Ačkoliv to nebyl Gregův hlas, co se mu ozýval v hlavě; byl to úplně jiný hlas, ten, který mu naskakoval v těchhle fantaziích tak často, že raději přestal masturbovat v posteli a omezil se jen na sprchu po ránu, když měl mysl jasnou a dokázal se vyhnout myšlenkám na -

_„Johne, ta tvoje pusa. Je dokonalá, tak skvělá.“_

Skoro se tomu musel zasmát; mohl to sice být Sherlockův hlas, co se mu ozýval v hlavě, ale nedokázal si představit, že by z jeho úst kdy zazněla tahle slova. Řekl by něco sarkastického, nebo by možná neřekl vůbec nic, ale ne, chvála by to nebyla. Ne, že by to John věděl jistě. Mezi nimi to nikdy takové nebylo, ani trochu. John si nikdy neuvědomil, že by to chtěl, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě, a pak se události vymkly kontrole a Sherlock byl hluboko v posedlosti Moriartym a John ho měl chuť každou chvíli uškrtit. Neuvědomil si to, až dokud nezačal chápat, že jeho silné emoce mohou pramenit někde úplně jinde. A pak bylo na všecko pozdě a ­-

_„Johne, ne. Soustřeď se na mě, jenom na mě.“_

„Ano,“ vydechl John, pevně zavřel oči a ruka mu jen létala; teď krátké pevné tahy jen přes žalud, dva prsty zabořené hluboko ve vlastním zadku, tak blízko, tak blízko.

Ve svých představách zvedl víčka a vzhlédl a Sherlock se na něj díval, oči tmavé a rozšířené a vlasy divočejší, než je kdy v životě měl, a výraz touhy, jaký mu ve tváři John nikdy neviděl.

John zasténal, vytryskl přes ruku a prudce otevřel oči. A bylo to, fantazie byla pryč, orgasmus vyprchal a on byl sám. Zadíval se do stropu a povzdechl si.

***

  1. _prosince_



Kocovina nebyla ani tak strašná, jak si zasloužil, vzhledem k tomu, že musel odpracovat službu, která mu začínala později odpoledne. Technicky vzato už bylo úterý, když se po ní dostal domů, ale měl pocit, že ta malá smetanově bílá obálka, co tu na něj čekala na kraji kuchyňského stolu, už tu byla před půlnocí. Zvažoval, že s otevřením počká do rána; byl vyčerpaný a zoufale potřeboval před spaním do sprchy. Ale zvědavost byla silnější než on a on opatrně roztrhl zalepený konec.

_Dr. Watsone,_

_Vaše společnost je s potěšením očekávána ve středu 11. prosince, kdy jste zván na čaj. Auto vás vyzvedne ve čtyři hodiny odpoledne._

_S úctou_

  1. _Miller v zastoupení M. Holmese_



John zasténal. „Do prdele.“

***

  1. _prosince_



Když se po svižné procházce Regent’s Parkem vrátil do bytu, už byly skoro čtyři. Myšlenka na posedávání a čekání, až ho vyzvedne Mycroftova sekretářka, ho nelákala ani v nejmenším. Usoudil, že jestli se nevrátí zpátky včas, stejně si ho najdou.

Vlhký studený vzduch mu udělal dobře, pročistil mu hlavu dost na to, aby strávil myšlenku na to, že uvidí Mycrofta, aniž by pěnil vzteky. Vyšel po schodech, nalil si sklenici vody z kohoutku v kuchyni a pokusil se udržet si pocit klidu a míru, který našel mezi stromy a klikatými cestičkami.

Ten klid se ale rychle roztříštil, jakmile spatřil na stole malou plochou krabici. Dopil vodu, přešel k ní, zvedl ji a ostražitě zvedl víko. Krabice obsahovala vlněnou šálu, úhledně poskládanou, v úžasném odstínu lesní zeleně. Přejel po ní prsty: kašmír, pravděpodobně – rozhodně drahý kousek. Vyndal ji z krabice a neubránil se úsměvu nad způsobem, jakým mu klouzala mezi prsty. Nebyl u ní žádný vzkaz, žádný náznak, odkud se tu vzala.

Zamračil se. Byl to nakonec Mycroft? Kondomy a krém nebyly úplně jeho styl, ale Mycroft byl jediný člověk, na kterého si dokázal vzpomenout, jenž by tak do detailu věděl podrobnosti o Johnově životě a který by se obtěžoval vnikat do bytu (nebo spíš by někoho poslal, aby to udělal) a nechávat tam Johnovi podivné drobnosti, aby je našel.

A John naneštěstí přesně věděl, proč by to mohl dělat on. Uslyšel zvuk auta zastavujícího u obrubníku a ani se neobtěžoval přejít k oknu, aby se o tom ujistil. Omotal si šálu kolem krku a zamířil po schodech dolů.

Když vklouzl na sedadlo a zavřel za sebou dveře, Anthea ani nezvedla hlavu. Řidič nastartoval a vyjel a John se obrnil před tím, co přijde.

„Tohle je naposled,“ řekl po chvíli.

„Hmmm.“ Soustředila se na svůj telefon jako vždycky.

„Myslím to vážně. Skoncoval jsem s tím. Moje odpověď se nezmění. Nechci s ničím z tohohle mít nic společného.“ Podíval se na ni, ale ona nedala najevo ani v nejmenším, že by ho slyšela. „Neexistuje možnost, že bych spolupracoval, ať se děje, co se děje.“

Zahihňala se, očividně něčemu na svém Twitteru.

„Už nikdy do tohohle auta nevkročím, dokonce ani kdybys mi ho vykouřila. Myslím to kurevsky vážně.“

„Hmmm.“

John zvedl oči v sloup a radši se zadíval z okna.

Na malém stolku v Mycroftově pracovně stál nachystaný čajový servis. Mycrofta samozřejmě nebylo nikde vidět. John se usadil do jednoho ze starožitných křesílek a pokoušel se potlačit podrážděnost. O osm minut později si nalil čaj a nabídl si rohlíček.

Mycroft se konečně objevil, s omluvným úsměvem si rozepnul a svlékl plášť a sedl si naproti Johnovi.

„Opravdu doufám, že nečekáš dlouho. Obávám se, že ministerský předseda se drží svého vlastního harmonogramu.“

„Ne.“

Mycroft se zamračil. „Pardon?“

„Cokoliv mi chceš nabídnout tentokrát, moje odpověď je pořád ne. Bylo to ne před čtyřmi měsíci, bylo to ne před třemi měsíci, bylo to ne před dvěma měsíci, bylo to ne před pěti týdny a pořád to zůstává _ne_. Takže díky za čaj, ale ani pro jednoho z nás není důvod, abychom nadále ztráceli čas.“ Zvedl svůj šálek s čajem a věnoval Mycroftovi svůj nejfalešnější úsměv.

Mycroftovi v čelisti přeskočil sval. „Potřebujeme tě, Johne. Tvoje vlast tě potřebuje.“

„Ne, nepotřebuje. A tohle na mě nefunguje, už ne.“

„Tak tě potřebuju já,“ řekl Mycroft, v hlase teď stopu zoufalství.

John si odfrkl. „Ne, to teda ne. Máš k dispozici všechny zdroje britské vlády, abys Moriartyho vystopoval, a dokonce ještě mnohem víc. Nemám ponětí, co tě vede k tomu si myslet, že bych já dokázal něco udělat, pokud to nedokázal Sherlock…“ John se odmlčel a něco v něm jako by se zkroutilo. Odvrátil pohled.

„To není zrovna to, so jsme měli na mysli.“

„Jo, počkej, už vím. Chceš mě využít jako vnadidlo, že? Promiň, ale ne. Na Moriartym mi nesejde ani co by se za nehet vešlo, už ne. Teď je to celé na tobě.“

Mycroft se v křesle sesul, oči upřené na svůj šálek. „Moriarty je mrtvý.“

Chvíli trvalo, než k němu ta slova pronikla, než John dokázal zpracovat, co právě slyšel. „On je… cože?“

„Mrtvý. Už měsíce.“

John zamrkal a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Kdy jste mi to chtěli říct?“

„Právě jsem ti to řekl.“

„Jdi do prdele, Mycrofte.“ Přesto se John nepohnul k odchodu. Zasloužil si vysvětlení a hodlal tu počkat, dokud nějaké sakra pořádné nedostane.

„Kdybys byl souhlasil připojit se k nám, když jsem tě v srpnu poprvé oslovil, mohl jsem ti to říct dříve. Jsou tu i další věci, které bys měl vědět, Johne, věci, které -“

„Ne,“ potřásl John hlavou. „Nehodlám se nechat zatáhnout do téhle šílenosti. Skončil jsem.“ Odložil šálek na stůl a posunul se v křesle dopředu. „Dělám, co můžu, abych se pohnul dál a nechal to všechno za sebou.“

„A co Sherlock a všechno to, oč se snažil? To pro tebe vůbec nic neznamená?“

John zavrtěl hlavou a jen tak tak se udržel nevyletět vzteky. „Neopovažuj se. Ty víš, co to pro mě znamenalo. Ale je mrtvý a tahle část mého života skončila.“

„Co když neskončila?“

John ze sebe vydal cosi jako smích. „Říkáš mi, že jsem pořád cíl? Myslel jsem, že mě Sherlockova smrt měla ochránit.“ Ztěžka polkl a odvrátil pohled. Už na to dál nechtěl myslet, strávil už příliš času tím, že nad tím přemítal a zamlčoval své terapeutce všechnu svou lítost a pocity, které to odhalení v něm probudilo. A samozřejmě, pořád Mycrofta podezíral, že to je jeho dílo – emocionální vydírání, aby Johna zatáhl do téhle pavoučí sítě, jejíž součástí se nechtěl stát.

„Ne cíl. Zdroj. Potřebujeme tě.“

„A já se potřebuju hnout dál, Mycrofte.“ Odmlčel se a zavřel oči. „Nech mě být. Prosím.“ Vydechl, tišil své bouřící city, a zase vzhlédl. Mycroftův výraz byl samý soucit – na zlomek sekundy, než se vrátila na místo zase ta prázdná maska.

Mycroftovy oči sjely dolů k šále, kterou měl John kolem krku. „Oliver Spencer, nemýlím-li se? Dárek?“

„Ano.“

Mycroft měl nečitelný výraz. „Od nějakého ctitele, je to tak?“

„Do toho ti vůbec nic není.“

„Není to barva, kterou bych vybral já, ale ten styl ti sluší.“ Položil svůj šálek na stůl a složil si ruce do klína. „Tak dobře, Johne. Pokud změníš názor -“

„Nezměním.“

„- víš, jak mě kontaktovat.“

John přikývl a vstal, a jako by ho to napadlo dodatečně, napřáhl ruku. Mycroft se postavil a přijal ji, jednou ji pevně stiskl a zase ji pustil. John se otočil k odchodu.

„Mohu poslat auto, aby tě odvezlo domů, pokud bys chtěl. Ačkoliv Anthea mi sdělila, abych ti řekl, že nemá v žádném případě v úmyslu ti ho -“

„Pojedu metrem, díky.“ John vyšel ven, než bude ruměnec v jeho tváři ostudně patrný. Slyšel, jak se Mycroft za ním pochechtává, a ignoroval to.

S trochou štěstí je tahle část jeho života definitivně za ním.

Vykročil na ulici a přitáhl si šálu těsněji kolem krku. Pořád nevěděl, kdo mu ji dal, ačkoliv se mu ulevilo, že to jak se zdá nebyl dárek od Mycrofta. Samozřejmě, pořád ještě zůstalo pár věcí nevysvětlených, věcí, ve kterých se nechtěl vrtat příliš dopodrobna.

Možná to byl prostě vánoční dárek, který doručili bez věnování a paní Hudsonová mu ho vzala nahoru, právě tak, jak to udělala s tím lanem minulý týden.

Možná ty kondomy byly nakonec přece jen od Grega – vlastně se ten večer v hospodě ani pořádně nedostal k tomu, aby se ho zeptal. John sestoupil po schodech do metra a velice usilovně se pokoušel myslet na něco jiného.

***

  1. _prosince_



První věc, kterou uviděl, když otevřel dveře do bytu, byla fialová plechovka čaje Palace Earl Grey. Dlouhou chvíli na ni zíral, než se odhodlal ji zvednout a sundat víčko. Nebyl tam žádný vzkaz, žádné vysvětlení, prostě jen plechovka jeho nejoblíbenější značky čaje, věc, kterou si nekoupil už měsíce. O tomhle mohla vědět nanejvýš hrstka lidí; bylo to příliš zvláštní, než aby to byla náhoda.

Měl snad stalkera? Nebo existoval někdo, kdo mu ještě nepřišel na mysl? Možná Harry. Kondomy a krém byly v jejím stylu. Ta šála ale samozřejmě ne – ona byla spíš typ na Burberry – ale ten čaj, ten možná ano. Bylo by to od ní netypicky promyšlené gesto, ale zdálo se to jako nejpravděpodobnější možnost. Podíval se na telefon, kolik je hodin. Teď už bylo trochu pozdě, aby jí zavolal; bude to muset udělat ráno.

Zase plechovku zavřel a položil ji na pult. Ráno si jako první věc uvaří konvici čaje a zavolá jí, aby jí poděkoval.

***

  1. _prosince_



V pět ráno mu volal jeho šéf z nemocnice, aby mu řekl, že je potřeba, aby za někoho vzal službu, a tak se k uvaření toho čaje nedostal dřív než pozdě odpoledne. Strávil většinu dne tím, že na to myslel, a teď si hřál dlaně o horký hrnek a vdechoval květinovou vůni, která z něj stoupala. Bože, to bylo úžasné. Dokonalé. Dokonce si do něj ani nedal cukr; bylo to dokonalé tak, jak to bylo.

Vypil dva hrnky, pak vytáhl z kapsy mobil a zavolal Harry.

Nezvedla to. Zavěsil, než to stačilo spadnout do hlasové schránky, a rozhodl se jí místo toho napsat esemesku.

_Měl bych ti poděkovat za ta překvapení nechávaná po bytě? Jestli ano, díky. Hodně to pro mě znamená._

Trvalo půl hodiny, než odpověděla.

_Nemám tušení, o čem to meleš. Byla jsem celý týden v Brightonu. Jsi v poho?_

Dost dlouho na ten telefon zíral, než jí napsal zpátky: _Jsem OK. Uvidíme se o Vánocích?_

Hodil telefon na konferenční stolek a přitiskl si ruce na spánky. „Sakra.“

Docházely mu nápady. Měl opravdu stalkera? Zaplať pánbůh, že mu Mycroft řekl, že je Moriarty mrtvý – o možnosti, že by ten šílenec takhle vyjebával s jeho mozkem, bylo těžké i jen uvažovat. Mycroft si ho včera zavolal z nějakého důvodu a vzdal to překvapivě rychle. Pokoušel se Johna varovat?

Ale dnes tu nic nebylo. Čekal, že tu na něj něco bude na kuchyňském stole čekat, když přišel domů, ale nebylo tu nic. Možná z toho zbytečně dělá vědu. Možná to byla jen série nesouvisejících incidentů, náhoda. Paní Hudsonovou už týden neviděl; měl služby tak, že se vracel v šílených hodinách. Měl by jít dolů, zaklepat u ní na dveře a zeptat se jí, jestli ví, o co tu jde.

Ale nebyl si jistý, jestli chce znát odpověď. Kdyby řekla ne, co potom?

Zvenku se ozvala siréna; okny probleskla světla a ozářila zeď a on vzhlédl a sledoval hru rudých světel na stropě. A spadla mu brada úžasem.

 Na okně visela na kusu struny přivázaná větvička jmelí.

Přešel pokoj a postavil se pod ni. Měl ji několik stop nad hlavou, dost vysoko, aby na ni nedosáhl nataženou paží. Jak dlouho už tam byla? Až do téhle chvíle si jí nevšiml, takže tu mohla klidně viset už několik dní. Ale vypadala dost čerstvá, a tak tu nemohla být zase tak dlouho.

Měla tohle na svědomí paní Hudsonová? Nedokázal si představit, proč by tu věšela jmelí – dole v hale, to možná, v místě, kde by se opravdu mohli zastavit dva lidé pohromadě, ale tady ho nikdo nenavštěvoval. Teď už ne.

Chvíli na to jmelí zíral, pak se zase posadil a zvedl ke rtům hrnek s čajem. V záměrech toho jeho stalkera byl určitě nějaký vzorec.

***

  1. _prosince_



Když se vrátil z odpolední procházky, našel na kuchyňském stole ležet reklamní a inzertní přílohu. Chvíli se na ni mračil. Noviny si ráno četl. Zapomněl to tady? Obvykle ty reklamy ignoroval, neměl moc lidí, kterým by kupoval vánoční dárky, a jen stěží byl pravidelný zákazník. Zbytek novin byl na konferenčním stolku, kde je nechal ležet.

Otočil se zpátky ke kuchyni, k setřeným pultům a hromádce umytého nádobí schnoucího ve dřezu. Vydechl: Paní Hudsonová tu byla uklízet – zase jí ho bylo líto, třebaže pořád nebyla jeho hospodyně – a pravděpodobně je vzala, pročetla si je a pak je nechala na kuchyňském stole. Kde nejspíš nechala soustu z těch ostatních věcí, které se tu za poslední dva týdny objevily.

Usmál se – skoro se rozesmál. Jo, tak to bylo. Celou dobu to patrně byla paní Hudsonová. Jeho představivost ho opouštěla.

***

  1. _prosince_



„Paní Hudsonová?“

„Pojď dál, drahoušku.“ Zvedla k ústům vařečku a ochutnala cosi, co vypadalo jako omáčka, zašklebila se a vrátila vařečku do hrnce. „Och, obávám se, že jsem nikdy nebyla velká kuchařka. Budu ráda, když zůstaneš na večeři, pokud bys chtěl.“

Nad tou jásavou reklamou jejího vaření pozvedl obočí. „Díky, ale mám službu.“

Otřela si ruce do utěrky a zavrtěla hlavou. „Taky dobře. Myslím, že si dám stejně radši sendvič. Chtěl bys taky jeden s sebou?“

„Ale ne, ne, díky. Vlastně jsem přemýšlel, jestli máte na svědomí tohle?“ zvedl barevnou plechovku plnou bonbónů v celofánových papírcích.

„Božínku, to ne. Něco pro tebe mám, ale budeš muset počkat až do Vánoc.“ Mrkla na něj a poplácala ho po rameni.

„A víte, odkud jsou?“

„Z Tesca, mám dojem.“

„Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Víte, kdo je sem přinesl? Byly na mém kuchyňském stole, když jsem dnes odpoledne přišel domů. Napadlo mě, že jste je třeba vzala nahoru, pokud jste si myslela, že jsou moje.“

„Nemůžu běhat do schodů pokaždé, když dostaneš balíček. Mám ty kyčle, vždyť víš.“ Otočila se zpátky k hrnci a vypnula plamen.

John se odmlčel a olízl si rty. „Takže jste je nenosila nahoru?“

„Ne, drahoušku.“

„Tohle bude znít trochu šíleně, ale neviděla jste nějaké cizí lidi, kteří by vcházeli a vycházeli z mého bytu?“

Otočila se a upřela na něj pohled. „Božínku, my jsme tu měli vloupání? Měl bys zavolat toho svého přítele od policie, toho hezkého.“ Rozhlédla se po kuchyni, zřetelně frustrovaná. „Nevšimla jsem si, že by něco chybělo.“

„Ne, nic se neztratilo; tak to není.“ Nechtěl jí zbytečně dělat starosti. „Je to spíš jako… že mi někdo chodí do bytu a nechává tam pro mě věci. Dárky, více méně.“ Zamračil se, hned jak ta slova opustila jeho rty. Když to řekl nahlas, znělo to ještě směšněji.

Výraz se jí změnil a teď byl plný soucitu. „Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku, drahoušku?“

John si povzdechl a přitiskl si plechovku bonbónu k hrudníku. „Jo, je mi fajn, vážně. Pravděpodobně to… nic není. Omlouvám se, že jsem vás obtěžoval.“

„To není žádné obtěžování. No, co kdyby ses posadil? Dám vařit vodu.“

„Vlastně se musím jít nachystat do práce. Ale děkuju.“

Nechal ji, ať nad ním chvilku nesouhlasně pomlaskává, pak vyšel ze dveří a zamířil po schodech nahoru. Položil plechovku s bonbóny na stůl a zamračil se.

Před rokem se jednoho odpoledne vrátil z Tesca s půltuctem přesně takových plechovek, jako byla tahle. Sherlock na něj jen zíral, když je vybaloval z tašek a skládal do řady na kuchyňském stole.

„Je tohle nějaká další vánoční tradice, která mi unikla?“

John se zasmál – večer předtím se Sherlock přiřítil do bytu s velikým otiskem rtěnky na tváři, konečným výsledkem faktu, že trochu moc dlouho prodléval pod větvičkou jmelí v knihkupectví, kam chodíval, a byl celým tím incidentem bezmezně rozlícený.

„No, víš, existuje jedna, podle které dáváme přátelům a rodině dárky.“

„Tohle jsou dárky?“ nakrčil Sherlock nos. „Ale já nemám rád bonbóny.“

„Tak to je dobře, že nejsou pro tebe.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Řekl jsi přátelům a rodině. Já se nepočítám mezi tvé přátele a rodinu?“

Johnův úsměv se trochu rozšířil. „Neměj obavy. Dostaneš ode mě něco lepšího než plechovku bonbónů.“

John otevřel plechovku a nahlédl dovnitř. Bonbóny byly ještě zatavené v celofánovém sáčku. Datum spotřeby plechovky bylo v březnu 2014, takže pochyboval, že by tu zůstaly z loňska. Vypadalo to na podivnou náhodu, že by mu někdo daroval přesně stejnou značku sladkostí. Dal je tehdy hrstce lidí, včetně Molly a Grega. A pak jednu z nich vyprázdnil a strčil do ní opravdový dárek pro Sherlocka – originální výtisk Gainesovy _Kryptoanalýzy_ z roku 1939. Výraz v jeho tváři, když ji na Boží hod ráno otevřel, byl nedocenitelný.

Zase plechovku položil. Ještě s Molly nemluvil, ale už vyloučil skoro všechny ostatní. Všechny vyjma -

Zavrtěl hlavou a přinutil se myslet na něco jiného. Ne, _nebude_ se takhle mučit.

Ať za tím byl kdokoliv, kdokoliv přinesl ty kondomy a krém a čaj a tu šálu a teď tohle – věděl o jeho životě o dost víc, než se mu líbilo. Taky se zdálo, že ví, jak přichází a odchází, a jak se dostat nepozorovaně do bytu. Bylo to víc než jen trochu děsivé a on toho měl právě dost.

Otevřel notebook a počkal, než naběhne. Jestli ho ten jeho stalker tak důkladně pozoruje, bude – on či ona – zrovna tak sledovat jeho blog.

Otevřel prohlížeč, přešel na blog a napsal krátkou zprávu:

_Ať jsi, kdo jsi, DOST. Nech mě na pokoji._

Chvíli zaváhal, pak navolil ‚Zakázat komentáře‘ a klikl na ‚Zveřejnit‘. Zavřel notebook a dlouze vydechl našpulenými rty. Teď se ukáže, jestli ta osoba byla přítel nebo ne, přinejmenším.

***

  1. _prosince_



John se mračil na svůj notebook a bubnoval si prsty o stehna. Tohle byla šílenost. Všechno to bylo šílené a on by na to měl zapomenout, nechat to plavat.

Bylo pravděpodobné, že ať už to dělal kdokoliv, neměl v úmyslu mu ublížit. A nechal toho, když o to požádal: tři dny uběhly a žádné další dárky (jak na ně začal myslet) na jeho stole, což naznačovalo, že buď ho jeho stalker poslechl, nebo celá tahle záležitost byla jen produktem jeho představivosti.

Protřel si rukou čelo. Byla to pravděpodobně jen souhra náhod. Nic to neznamenalo. A proč by měl vůbec mít stalkera? Nedávalo to smysl.

Ale zase, co jestli se ho Mycroft před ním pokoušel varovat?

Možná to byl celou dobu Mycroft. Možná se snažil Johna vyděsit, aby spolupracoval. Ale proč by v tom pokračoval ještě několik dní po tom, co mu teď naposledy řekl John ne?

John pevně stiskl víčka a zasténal. Tohle byl přesně ten druh věci, kterou by Sherlock rozlouskl během vteřiny. Jen by se podíval na formulaci toho vzkazu, co přišel s kondomy, a věděl by, kdo ho napsal, jeho zkurvenou výšku a barvu očí a možná i kam chodil do školy. A to jenom dokazovalo – jako by to vůbec dokazovat potřebovalo – že John žádný Sherlock Holmes není.

A samozřejmě, pořád tu byla možnost, že si to celé jen jako nějakou konspiraci představuje a ve skutečnosti to je série náhod. Nakonec byly svátky. Lidi si posílají dárky a tak. Otevřel oči a zadíval se znovu na notebook. Byl tu je jediný způsob, jak to zjistit.

Otevřel prohlížeč a napsal nový vzkaz.

_Beru to zpátky. Nepřestávej. Ale tentokrát mi řekni, kdo jsi, ano?_

Čekal deset minut, než stiskl ‚Zveřejnit‘, a během další hodiny to osmkrát málem smazal. Nakonec šel radši do postele.

***

  1. _prosince_



Balíček na něj čekal, když se vrátil z nákupu. Byla to plochá krabice, zabalená v zářivě červeném papíru a převázaná zelenou mašlí. Zvedl ji a zatřásl s ní: nějaké oblečení, rozhodně. Chvilku ji držel zvednutou, než zatáhl za jeden konec mašle. Rozbalil papír a opatrně sundal víko krabice.

Na pečlivě poskládaném svetru tam trůnila malá kartička.

_Pro: Johna_

_Od: Molly_

_Veselé Vánoce!_

Chvíli na tu kartičku zíral. Znamenalo to, že to od začátku byla Molly? Zamračil se – nějak mu to nesedělo. Dělat něco takového, to nevypadalo na ni.

Položil kartičku stranou a vytáhl svetr z krabice. Byl krásný, tmavě námořnický modrý a jemným copánkovým vzorkem po celé ploše. Byl ze směsové příze, takový, co by si koupil sám – ne drahý a dal se snadno vyprat. Byl to hezký svetr, ale nedokázal si představit, že by ho pořídila stejná osoba, která mu koupila tu šálu.

 Ale žádal toho stalkera, aby mu řekl nebo řekla – John si nebyl jistý, proč si byl tak jistý, že ten člověk je muž – kdo je, a hned další dárek byl jasně označený: _Od: Molly_. Musela to být ona.

Vylovil z kapsy mobil a palcem projížděl kontakty, dokud nenašel její číslo. Když ji vytočil, nezvedla to, a tak jí nechal vzkaz v hlasové schránce.

_„Molly, tady John. Jen jsem ti chtěl poděkovat za svetr. Taky ti přeju veselé Vánoce. A napadlo mě, jestli bych tě mohl pozvat na kafe nebo drink, abych ti poděkoval osobně. Příštích pár večerů mám službu, ale možná potom, v pátek, jestli máš čas? Dej mi vědět. Ještě jednou díky.“_

Strčil si mobil do kapsy, přešel k oknu a zůstal u něj stát. Na ulicích bylo v tuhle hodinu rušno, lidi mířili domů po práci, ven na pivo nebo panáka, taky za vánočními nákupy. Pouliční světla jasně zářila a lidé, kteří procházeli po Baker Street,  byli zachumlaní do kabátů a šál. Po protější straně ulice prošel nějaký pár a držel se za ruce. Zastavili se přímo před oknem a políbili se, než se rozešli každý po svém.

John ucouvl, zadíval se na jmelí, které mu viselo nad hlavou, a povzdechl si.

***

  1. _prosince_



_„Ahoj, Johne. Tady je Molly. Těší mě, že se ti ten svetr líbil. Ráda si s tebou zajdu na drink, pokud bys pořád ještě chtěl. Teda, myslím, jestli se nenaskytne něco lepšího. Ne, že by se něco chystalo, nebo tak. Prostě jen jsem myslela, pokud ještě chceš jít na drink, ráda se s tebou sejdu v ten pátek, možná kolem šesté? Pošli mi esemesku, ano? Dobře. To jsem já, Molly, mimochodem. No, asi jsi to poznal. Dobře. Ahojky!“_

***

Téhož odpoledne ležela na stole malá stříbrná hvězdička. Dírkou v jednom cípu měla protaženou červenou stuhu, uvázanou na mašli. John ji za konec té stuhy zvedl a sledoval, jak se ve vzduchu pomalu otáčí. Byla to vánoční ozdoba na stromeček. Nezdobil vánoční stromek už tři roky a neplánoval s tím začít ani letos.

Možná to bylo taky od Molly. Nikdy neměl ani tušení, že by k němu cítila něco jiného než tak trochu rezervované přátelství, a myšlenky, že by to mohlo být něco víc, byla trochu znepokojivá. Měl ji on rád tímhle způsobem? Upřímně, nebyl si jistý.

***

  1. _prosince_



Pověsil do okna cesmínový věnec a uvázal k němu tu stříbrnou hvězdičku, takže se houpala a otáčela uprostřed. Byl to krásný, i když pichlavý dárek. Nedokázal si představit, že by ho nahoru přinesla paní Hudsonová; potřebovala by zahradnické rukavice. Borovicové větvičky by byly určitě tradičnější, ale nehodlal nic namítat.

***

Molly na něj čekala v baru, oblečená jednoduše v džínách a ve svetru. Vlasy měla volně rozpuštěné kolem tváře, ale jinak vypadala stejně, jak si pamatoval z těch hodin, které strávil se Sherlockem v pitevně. Když ho uviděla, zářivě se na něj usmála a zamávala na něj, a on ji políbil na tvář.

„Hezký svetr,“ řekla a on se zazubil.

„Díky. Máš dobrý vkus.“

Vypadala dokonce ještě nervózněji než obvykle. „Musím přiznat, že jsem  při vybírání měla tak trochu pomocníka.“

„No, moc se mi líbí, takže díky.“

Sklonila hlavu a usmála se. „Je prima tě zase vidět. Máš se dobře, doufám?“

„Jsem v pohodě, vážně. Můžu ti koupit pití?“

„Och, díky. Dám si ležák.“

Za pár minut se vrátil se dvěma půllitry v ruce. „Tady máš. Na zdraví.“

Vzala si sklenici a překvapivě pořádně si přihnula, než se mu zase podívala do očí. „Takže ty teď zase pracuješ na chirurgii?“

„Ne, vlastně na pohotovosti v St. Thomas. Služby jsou šílené, ale být vytížený je úleva.“

„No jo. Ty svátky a tak.“ Vykulila oči a vypadala, jako by si nejradši dala facku. „Ach bože, promiň.“

„To je v pořádku. Vlastně máš pravdu.“

Znovu si zavdala z půllitru. „Ty první Vánoce potom, co umřel můj táta, byly nejhorší. Nemohla jsem přestat myslet na všechny naše společné vánoční tradice a na to, jak moc vždycky miloval Vánoce.“ Zamračila se. „No, myslím, že na Sherlocka se nic z toho aplikovat nedá, co?“

John se usmál, skoro se rozesmál naplno. „Ne, to nedá.“ Vzhlédl a zjistil, že ho pozoruje, skoro jako by ho zkoumala. „Miluju ten svetr. A něco jsem ti přinesl.“ Vytáhl z kapsy kabátu malou krabičku a podal jí ji.

V obličeji se jí objevil naprosto nevěřícný výraz, jako by něco takového vůbec nečekala. Ucítil bodnutí viny kvůli tomu, že o něm měla tak špatné mínění. Otevřela krabičku a usmála se, pak z ní vytáhla malou stříbrnou figurku kočky, která v ní byla. Ten její úsměv ji celou rozzářil – jak to, že si toho nikdy předtím nevšiml? Pravděpodobně ji vždycky vídal, jen když byl poblíž Sherlock, a ona měla oči jen pro něj. Johnovi nikdy nevěnovala víc než letmý pohled. Ne, že by on jí věnoval něco víc.

„Připomněla mi tě,“ řekl a ona se zasmála.

„Miluju kočky. Mám doma dvě, víš?“

„To jsem nevěděl. Vlastně jsem s kočkami nikdy moc do styku nepřišel.“

„Moje kočky by tě milovaly.“ Vrátila figurku zpátky do krabičky a strčila si ji do tašky.

„Rád bych se s nimi někdy seznámil.“ Podtrhl to prohlášení cinknutím půllitru o její a ona se znovu zasmála. Vzhlédla k němu a oba se na sebe dost dlouhou chvíli dívali. „Molly­ -“

„Tak jaké máš teda plány na Vánoce?“ Zhluboka se napila, a když stavěla půllitr zpátky na stůl, trochu piva z něj vyšplíchla.

„Nic moc. Na Štědrý večer mám službu.“ Když sebou soucitně trhla, pokrčil rameny. „To je v pohodě, vážně. Alespoň můžou mít volno ti, kdo chtějí večer strávit s rodinou a přáteli.“

Ve tváři se jí objevil výraz mírné hrůzy. „Johne, jestli potřebuješ mít kam jít -“

„Ne, to je v pořádku, opravdu. Nechci myslet na všechny ty Vánoce v minulosti, na nic z toho. Abych byl upřímný, budu rád, až to bude za námi. A začne nový rok.“ Zvedl půllitr jakoby v poctě padlým, ale tentokrát se nepřidala. Dlouze se napil a chvíli ji pozoroval. „Takže se musím zeptat: jak ses dostala do bytu, abys mi tam dopravila ten svetr?“

„Do bytu? Och, ale já tam nebyla. Zastavila jsem se u tebe a tys tam nebyl, a tak paní Hudsonová řekla, že ti to nahoru vezme.“

„Aha. A ty ostatní?“

„Jaké ostatní?“ Vypadala upřímně vyvedená z míry.

John se zamračil. „Nedala jsi mi zrovna tak i šálu, čistě náhodou?“

„Ne, nedala.“

„Aha. Dobře,“ svraštil obočí.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“

„Jo, jasně.“ Otevřel pusu, aby změnil téma, ale jeho mozek prostě nechtěl přeřadit jinam. „Vlastně ne. Není to v pořádku. Někdo mi dával dárky, ale já nevím kdo.“

Obočí jí vyjelo nahoru. „Co tím myslíš, dárky?“

„No, něco z toho byly nejspíš dárky. Jindy zas prostě náhodné věci. Myslel jsem, že to byla paní Hudsonová, ale…“ Zasmál se a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejspíš je to jen shoda okolností.“

„Dostávat každý den divné dárky, to nezní jako shoda okolností.“

„A nejsou od tebe, pokud to dobře chápu.“

„Ne.“ Ve tváři se jí objevil divný výraz. „Kolik jich bylo, těch dárků?“

„Ale já ani nevím. Tucet nebo tak nějak, řekl bych.“ Vyjmenoval jich tolik, na kolik si dokázal vzpomenout (kondomy ponechal bez zmínky; neměl potřebu být zrovna v tomhle bodě tak netaktní), a zároveň připustil, že ten dotyčný toho nechal, když ho o to požádal, a pak to jejím dárkem začalo o pár dní později znovu.

„A nebyla tam žádná známka toho, od koho to je?“

„Ten tvůj byl první, u kterého bylo jméno,“ zasténal John. „Zdá se, že mám stalkera. Sakra.“

„Kdepak stalkera,“ řekla Molly a zhluboka se napila ze svého půllitru.

John se na ni zadíval. „Cože?“

„Já ne… Tedy, myslím, že to nejspíš nebude stalker. Jak jsi říkal, možná to je jen série náhod.“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Náhody? Ale právě jsi řekla -“

„Já vím, ale…“ Molly zrudly tváře. „To je jedno, ne?“

„Ty něco víš?“ přimhouřil John podezřívavě oči. „Víš, že je to tak? Ty něco o tomhle celém víš.“

„Ne, vážně nevím.“ Položila půllitr na bar a sklouzla ze židle. „Och, to už je tolik hodin? Mám dneska rande a vážně bych měla jít.“

„Rande?“ Ujelo mu to, než se dokázal zarazit, a teď sebou trhl a odvrátil pohled.

„Jo, s jedním chlápkem z… Ach!“ Teď najednou vypadala jednoznačně zahanbená a on se cítil jako totální idiot. „Johne, je mi to tak líto, já -“

„Ne, ne, prostě na to prosím zapomeň. Nic neříkej.“ Cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá ruměnec a nedokázal se jí podívat do očí. „Neměl jsem dělat předčasné závěry.“

Zírala na něj ještě malou chvíli a pak se k němu vrhla a pevně ho objala rukama kolem krku. „Johne, prosím, nemysli si o mně nic špatného. Prosím, nemáš ponětí, jak moc je mi to líto.“

Pevně ji objal a z pocitu jiného těla přitisknutého tak těsně ke svému se skoro až zapotácel. Byl to už otřesně dlouhý čas, co se dostal do tak úplného fyzického kontaktu s jinou osobou, a už zapomněl, jak skvělý to je pocit. „Ne, jistěže ne.“

„A prosím, prosím -“ teď ztlumila hlas až k šepotu, rty až u jeho ucha. „Vydrž to jenom ještě malou chviličku, ano? Přísahám, že bude všecko v pořádku.“

Cítil, jak mu přitiskla rty ke tváři, a pak ustoupila a vzala pevné teplo svého těla s sebou. Cítil, jak se něco uvnitř něj tříští.

„Jo, já vím, že bude.“ Nemyslel z toho vážně jediné slovo a neexistovalo, že by si toho nevšimla.

„No… dobrou noc. Díky za drink. A… uvidím tě ještě, že?“

Přinutil se na ni podívat a uvědomoval si, že úsměv, který jí věnoval, má k upřímnému na hony daleko. „Jo. Samozřejmě. Hodně štěstí, ať ti to rande vyjde.“

Chvíli vypadala přepadle, pak kývla a odešla.

Dopil pivo, zaplatil útratu a šel domů. Sám.

***

  1. _prosince_



Mobil mu zazvonil krátce po půlnoci, a ano, už přece řekl, že může přijít. Šel toho večera do postele brzy, takže spal alespoň pár hodin. Po rychlé sprše a pár hrncích kafe byl v pohodě. Příští dva dny bude mít stejně noční službu, takže tahle se k nim jen přiřadila.

Směna byla šílená: čtyři případy otravy alkoholem, půl tuctu automobilových nehod zaviněných alkoholem a nespočet uklouznutí a pádů – daň za průběh sobotní noci plné vánočních večírků a pitomých lidí vyvádějících pitomosti.

Když šel ráno domů, ulice byly tiché. Ranní světlo bylo mlhavé, jak kráčel po Baker Street, vrhalo šedé stíny. Stavil se v místním Pret pro balený sendvič k snídani a kávu s sebou a pak zamířil domů. Položil jídlo na stůl vedle ranních novin a odtáhl si židli. Zatímco jedl, procházel noviny, ale sotva vnímal, co čte. Nakonec zmuchlal obal od sendviče, hodil ho přes místnost do koše a sáhl po kávě. Asi by se měl kofeinu vzdát, pokud měl být upřímný. Potřeboval se vyspat.

Něco se třepotavě sneslo k podlaze a přitáhlo to jeho pozornost. Nejdřív si myslel, že to patří k novinám, ale ne – byl to složený list bílého papíru formátu A4 a něco na něm bylo vytištěné. Natáhl se, aby ho sebral, a zatřepal s ním, aby se rozložil.

_Ještě jsi na to nepřišel? Upřímně, Johne, jsem zklamaný._

Položil kávu a zůstal na ten papír civět. Ztratil přehled, jak dlouho tam seděl, držel ho v roztřesených rukách a prsty přejížděl po vytištěných slovech.

Jeho stalker se pořád ještě díval, jak se zdálo. Molly tvrdila, že ne, že to není stalker, ale on nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Její odmítnutí ho pořád ještě pálilo a on od chvíle, kdy odešel z baru, nedovolil myšlenkám zatoulat se tímhle směrem. Služba trochu pomohla; v nocích, kdy byl v jednom kole, bylo těžké myslet na něco jiného než na práci.  Ale přesto to vypadalo, že Molly věděla víc, než byla ochotná říct, a on byl víc než frustrovaný, že je zase zpátky na startovní čáře. Vyřadil už každého, na koho si dokázal vzpomenout, každého, kdo by měl prostředky a možnosti tohle dělat, nechávat tu pro něj drobné dárky a náhodné věci každičký den po… no, teď už skoro měsíc.

Zamračil se… bylo to _každý_ den? Upřímně si nebyl jistý. Kdy to začalo?

Vydoloval zápisník a pero a na telefonu otevřel kalendář. První věc, na kterou si vzpomínal, že ji uviděl na stole, bylo to lano. Ne, počkat, to nebylo správně, předtím tam byla prázdná obálka, a den předtím ta­ –

 _Ach bože._ Copak to úplně přehlédl? Křičelo mu to celou dobu do obličeje, čekalo, až dohlédne za ty věci, které vidí, a opravdu si _všimne_?

Sepsal všechny dárky, všechno, na co si dokázal vzpomenout, vracel se, aby případně doplnil položky a přesouval je, dokud konečně neměl pocit, že sestavil kompletní seznam.

  1. 12\. Myš (v humánní pasti) Mouse
  2. 12\. Obálka (prázdná) Envelope
  3. 12\. Lano (svinuté) Rope
  4. 12\. Lano (znovu) Rope
  5. 12\. Klubko vlny (paní Hudsonové) Yarn
  6. 12\. Nic -
  7. 12\. Kondomy Condoms
  8. 12\. Krém na ruce (se vzkazem) Hand lotion
  9. 12\. Guma (zmýlil se s Gregem?) Rubber
  10. 12\. Pozvánka na čaj s Mycroftem Invitation
  11. 12\. Šála (drahá) Scarf
  12. 12\. Čaj (Palace Earl Grey v plechovce) Tea
  13. 12\. Jmelí (ne na stole, viselo v okně) Mistletoe
  14. 12\. Inzertní příloha z novin Advert suplement
  15. 12\. Bonbóny Sweets
  16. 12\. Nic -
  17. 12\. Nic -
  18. 12\. Nic -
  19. 12\. Svetr (od Molly) Jumper
  20. 12\. Ozdoba Ornament
  21. 12\. Věnec z cesmíny Holly wreath
  22. 12\. Vzkaz Note



Zíral na to a přál si, aby to dávalo smysl. Pořád v tom neviděl žádný řád, vzorec, nic, co by mu naznačovalo, že v tom je něco víc. Byl to jen náhodný šum, nic smysluplnějšího, než přehršel věcí, které vypadaly, jako že souvisí s Johnovým životem.

Začal číst ten seznam znovu, tentokrát nahlas, a byl u páté položky, když to uviděl. První písmeno každého slova, která náhodou napsal kapitálkami – s vynecháním dní, kdy tam nebylo nic – mu teď vyvstávala před očima a jednoduše se přeskupila do věty.

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS JOHN_ (Veselé vánoce, Johne)

Jak si toho mohl až doteď nevšimnout, to neměl ponětí. Bože, Sherlock by to uviděl rovnou, věděl by o tom od začátku, věděl by –

John zavřel oči. Vyloučil každou jinou možnost. Nebyla to paní Hudsonová a nebyl to Mycroft, ani Greg, dokonce ani Molly. Ale Molly očividně něco věděla a Mycroft pravděpodobně taky. A co – nebo spíš koho – mohou mít ti dva společného? Nemají nic, co by je spojovalo, kromě Johna a Sherlocka. A oba se chovali při zmínce o těch záhadných dárcích dost divně, jako kdyby věděli, nebo alespoň měli podezření, od koho by mohly být.

John otevřel oči a nebyl překvapený, když zjistil, že mu zvlhly. Nepotřeboval na to myslet, neměl by se pouštět po téhle cestě. Jestli to byl nějaký vtip, pak byl otřesně krutý. Ale přestalo to, když o to požádal, a zase to začalo, když si to rozmyslel. A Molly a Mycroft – oba přispěli něčím přesně v ten pravý den, aby pomohli doručit vzkaz, takže v tom museli být do jisté míry zapletení.

Byla to jedna věc, kterou si přál, jediná zkurvená věc, za kterou by se modlil, kdyby věřil v nějakou vyšší moc. Víc než cokoliv jiného si přál, aby to byla pravda.

Ale jak to mohli Molly a Mycroft vědět, když to nevěděl on?

***

  1. _prosince_



Když se vrátil toho odpoledne z procházky, žádný dárek tu na něj nečekal. Stůl byl stejně prázdný, jako když odcházel. Ale nepřekvapilo ho to. Pokud by vzkaz – a teď o tom nemohl přemýšlet jinak než jako o vzkazu – měl pokračovat, nejspíš by následovala mezera mezi slovy, stejně jako předtím. A vzhledem ke kontextu toho vzkazu usoudil, že se něco víc objeví až na Štědrý večer.

Nebo to možná bylo jen tohle? Zvážil i tuhle alternativu, že je to prostě jen jednoduché přání a on nikdy neobjeví, od koho ve skutečnosti bylo – nebo proč ho poslal.

Nebyl si jistý, které možnosti by dal přednost. Kdyby se nikdy nedozvěděl, kdo za tím stojí, mohl by si představovat, že je to ten člověk, který si přál, aby to byl. Pokud hádal špatně a pak by objevil pravdu – nebyl si jistý, že by to dokázal snést.

***

  1. _prosince_



„Doktore Watsone?“

Vzhlédl od hrnku čaje, nad kterým přemýšlel. Ve dveřích stála Patricia, jedna ze sester, které pracovaly na příjmu. „Ano?“

„Jste v pořádku?“ Její tmavé oči byly za fialovými rámečky brýlí, které nosila, plné soucitu. Očividně věděla, proč se dobrovolně přihlásil o dnešní službu. Zřejmě to věděli všichni. Měl radši odjet z Londýna a vyhnout se tomu. A samozřejmě on zrovna tak věděl, proč je tady ona. Před pár lety přišla o manžela. Děti nemá. Se svou sestrou nevychází. Vánoce je snazší přežít, říká, když řekne zbytku rodiny, že musí do práce a že je navštíví za pár dní.

„Jsem v pohodě.“ Usmál se na ni s pevně sevřenými rty. „A vy?“

„Pacient na trojce potřebuje přidat něco proti bolesti. Jinak je stabilizovaný.“

Přikývl. „Tak to udělejte. Za pár minut se na něj podívám.“

Maličko přikývla a odešla. Chvilku potom si uvědomil, že mu na jeho otázku neodpověděla.

Dopil už příliš vystydlý čaj, opláchl hrnek ve dřezu a zamířil zpátky, aby začal obchůzku. V kapse mu zavibroval telefon. Na chvilku se zarazil a pak ho vylovil. Obvykle se na něj během služby nedíval – obecně se na to hledělo s nevolí – ale doufal, že přijde esemeska nebo něco od Harry. Měli v plánu se následující večer sejít, ale už nějakou chvíli od ní neměl zprávy, a to obvykle nebylo dobré znamení.

Na displeji bylo opravdu upozornění na příchozí zprávu, ale nebyla od Harry. Číslo bylo skryté. Odemkl telefon a chvíli na něj zůstal zírat.

_Veselé Vánoce, Johne. Podívej se ven._

Polkl a zavřel oči. _Ach Bože_.

Vydal se tak pomalu, jak dokázal, dlouhou chodbou, přes docela prázdnou čekárnu směrem k hlavnímu vchodu. Jak se k němu blížil, posuvné dveře se otevřely a on prošel ven. Zastavil se hned za nimi pod stříškou a rozhlédl se kolem. Byla skoro půlnoc, ulice byly klidné a on neviděl nic. Nikdo tam nestál ve stínech, žádný vzkaz napsaný, kam jen dohlédl. Byla tu jen temná obloha a neobvykle tiché město a sníh, zlehounka padající všude kolem něj.

Bylo to krásné, to musel přiznat. Sníh na Štědrý večer – nedokázal si vzpomenout, kdy se to stalo naposled. Bylo příliš teplo, než aby se udržel; tál v okamžiku, kdy se vločky dotkly asfaltu, který vymazával důkaz, že vůbec existovaly. Vykročil o kousek dál, vzhlédl nahoru a usmál se,[ když se vločky dotkly jeho obličeje](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/numberthescars/47493977/32990/32990_original.png).

Ale co tu měl vlastně vidět? Propásl to, nebo to tu ještě bylo a čekalo, až si toho všimne? Znovu se rozhlédl, podíval se do každého stínu, každého osvětleného okna, na každou pouliční značku, ale nebylo tam nic neobvyklého.

Zadíval se zase na svůj telefon a přejel prsty po slovech na displeji. Palci vyťukal odpověď, ale pak zaváhal s prstem nad tlačítkem ‚odeslat‘.

  _Veselé Vánoce, Sherlocku._

Jestli se pletl, nikdy si to neodpustí. Jestli má pravdu, asi to brzy zjistí, ne?

Mačkal backspace, dokud nebyl vzkaz úplně pryč, a pak napsal: ‚Je to krásné.‘

Stiskl ‚Odeslat‘ a vrátil se zpátky, aby obešel pacienty. Telefon už zůstal zticha.

***

  1. _prosince_



Přes noc se dost ochladilo, a když John kráčel domů ze stanice metra Baker Street, na zemi ležel sněhový poprašek. Tál mu pod nohama, takže za sebou nechával stezku tmavých šlépějí. Slunce právě vycházelo a ulice byly ještě tiché, ačkoliv věděl, že uvnitř domů, které míjel, rodiny už slaví Vánoce. Děti vstaly již před pár hodinami, aby se podívaly, co jim přinesl Santa, a jejich rodiče se nejspíš vrtají ve zbytcích snídaně  a těší se na den vynuceného odpočinku.

A pak tady je John Watson, vracející se do prázdného bytu, se srdcem prudce bušícím při pomyšlení, že tam na něj možná může čekat na kuchyňském stole další vodítko. Tohle ráno, ze všech ostatních rán v roce, pokud tam něco bude, bude to důležité, ne? Přidal do kroku.

Teplo ve vchodu by ho zaskočilo, kdyby zároveň neucítil kombinaci vůně kávy a slaniny, která ho okamžitě obklopila. Paní Hudsonová tedy nakonec asi neodjela k sestře. Podíval se do schodů, nahoru ke dveřím do bytu, a žaludek se mu tak trochu zkroutil.

Strávil pořádný kus noci fantazírováním o tom, co by tu na něj mohlo čekat. Fotografie, možná, nebo dopis, nebo něco hmatatelného, něco, co by mu jednou provždy objasnilo, že za tím vším byl Sherlock, že je opravdu naživu a v pořádku a pořád součástí Johnova života. A jestli tam není nic… Polkl náhlý nával strachu. Byl čas to zjistit.

Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho noha dotkla prvního schodu, vzduch zaplnil povědomý zvuk. Jen o sekundu později si uvědomil, co to vlastně slyší, co to znamená: táhlé nepřerušované tóny, jemné vibrato, lehký náznak dobře známé melodie. Bach hraný na housle, tak, jak ho vždycky slýchal hrát jen jedinou osobu na světě.

Ztuhl, rukou sevřel zábradlí, nejistý, co má dělat. Najednou jako by na tohle nebyl připravený, nebyl připravený zjistit, jestli se mýlil nebo ne. Čekal, poslouchal, protahoval ten okamžik. Žaludek měl jako zauzlovaný, hlava se mu točila a všechno to bylo tak kurevsky neskutečné – všechno, co se za poslední měsíc stalo, všechna ta drobná vodítka, která tak tvrdohlavě ignoroval, nechtěl si dovolit na tu možnost ani pomyslet, tak strašně moc se chtěl chránit, chránit svoje srdce. Dokonce i teď si tu myšlenku sotva připouštěl, stěží ji nechal rozkvést z možnosti ve skutečnost.

Zhluboka se nadechl a naslouchal, nechal hudbu, aby ho zaplavila. Pořád to mohlo být něco jiného, někdo jiný. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by to dokázal snést, ale musel se na tu možnost připravit. Ale samozřejmě, jestli to byla pravda, chtěl to vědět. Potřeboval to vědět.

Pustil se zábradlí a pomalu stoupal po schodech, knedlík v krku, dusivý a horký. Když konečně došel nahoru, zaváhal s rukou na klice a zavřel oči. Houslový kousek se blížil ke konci první věty a on zjistil, že ho nechce přerušit, jako by okamžik, kdy otevře dveře, mohl všechno zaplašit jako sen.

Čekal ještě další tři vteřiny, než zmáčkl kliku a otevřel dveře.

Obývací pokoj ozařovalo ranní světlo a házelo na nábytek ostré stíny, což dělalo scénu, kterou měl John před očima, ještě mnohem dramatičtější. U okna stál Sherlock a hrál na housle, které byly posledních šest měsíců zastrčené v nejhořejší poličce. Byla to jediná Sherlockova věc, se kterou se John nebyl schopný rozloučit.

John zavřel dveře a opřel se o ně zády a Sherlock pokračoval ve hraní. Určitě věděl, že tam John stojí, ale jako vždycky hudbu nic nemohlo přerušit. Hrál dál několik nekonečných minut a John se díval, vpíjel ten pohled na něj a snažil se jeho přítomnost sladit se vším, co tehdy viděl a co mu říkali.

Vypadal dobře. Vypadal úplně, naprosto v pořádku, ne jako někdo, kdo skočil ze střechy domu a utrpěl mnohočetné fraktury lebky a ruptury orgánů. Tohle nebyl ten, o kom Molly tvrdila, že u něj osobně provedla pitvu, neschopná se podívat Johnovi do očí, když popisovala jeho zranění. Tohle byl Sherlock, _jeho_ Sherlock, živý a zdravý a celý a stál tam, jako by nikdy neodešel.

Skladba dospěla ke konci a Sherlock sklonil smyčec, položil housle na stojan, který vytáhl z kouta, kam ho John před měsíci zastrčil, a zadíval se z okna.

„Veselé Vánoce,“ řekl John nakonec.

Sherlock se otočil, aby se na něj podíval, a John ostře vdechl. Ježíši, ani trochu se nezměnil. Dokonce i vlasy měl stejné. Sherlock mu vracel pohled, výraz skoro znepokojený. „Veselé Vánoce.“

John otevřel pusu, ale nic z ní nevyšlo. Polkl, zamrkal a zkusil to znovu. „Co tady kurva děláš?“

Sherlockovi vyjelo obočí vzhůru. „Je tohle vážně ta první věc, na kterou ses mě chtěl zeptat?“

„Jo. Ne. Já nevím.“

John na chvíli odvrátil pohled, myšlenky jako zmatený vír. Co vlastně _chtěl_ říct? Nedovolil si na tuhle chvíli myslet, nedovolil si připustit, že by se to vážně stalo. Byl úplně nepřipravený. Odstrčil se od dveří a vyrazil směrem k Sherlockovi, pomalu, ale zastavil se, když uviděl, jak Sherlockovi ztuhly svaly v ramenou.

Strčil si ruce do kapes. „Proč teď?“

Sherlock našpulil rty. „Byl jsi paličatý trouba a odmítal jsi za mnou přijít. Tak jsem musel přijít já za tebou.“

„Já jsem byl paličatý -?“ Ach. _Ach_. Ach Bože. Zaťal zuby a cítil, jak vztek vystrkuje růžky. Ježíši, ona to byla další posraná hádanka, celá ta věc, celých těch posledních šest měsíců jeho života. Pomalu vydechl, než si dovolil znovu promluvit. „Napadlo vůbec někoho z vás, že by mi prostě _řekl_ , o co jde?“

„Já jsem ti to řekl. Když jsem stál na střeše Bart’s, řekl jsem ti, že je to kouzelnický trik a že by sis měl promluvit s Molly a ona ti všechno vysvětlí.“

„Ne, to _není_ to, cos říkal.“ Hněv teď znovu vyvřel na povrch, syrový a horký. „Věděl jsi, že jsem tomu celou dobu věřil, a nikdy jsi neudělal nic, abys to změnil.“

„Ale ano, já -“

„A Molly to věděla, od začátku? Beru Mycrofta, ale -“ John se musel otočit, aby se díval někam jinam. Spousta drobností mu teď v hlavě zapadala na svá místa, věcí, kterých by si musel všimnout a poskládat si je dohromady, kdyby nebyl tak úplně _pitomý_.

Ale ne, tohle nebyla jeho chyba. Tohle nebylo jeho vlastním přičiněním. Jako vždycky, Sherlock povýšil svoji chytrost nad cokoliv jiného. Nad _koho_ koliv jiného.

Skoro se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Už dřív jsi ke mně býval krutý, ale nikdy bych si nepomyslel -“

„Johne, prosím.“ Sherlockův hlas byl drsný, právě dost, aby John poznal, že emoce v něm jsou pravé. „Neměl jsem v úmyslu, aby to dopadlo takhle. Nemyslel jsem si, že to potrvá tak dlouho.“

„A co to mělo být, tohle celé, vkrádat se sem znovu a znovu a nechávat mi tu každý den kousíčky vzkazu, tak akorát, abych z toho vyšiloval, ale ne dost na to, aby to dávalo nějaký zatracený smysl?“

„Myslel jsem, že se ti to bude líbit.“

Po tomhle se John otočil zpátky k němu, ale pohled na Sherlockovu tvář ho donutil spolknout sarkastickou odpověď, kterou měl na jazyku. Sherlock vypadal zasažený, opravdu překvapený Johnovým hněvem. On to _myslel vážně_ , uvědomil si John. On si opravdu myslel, že tohle je nejlepší způsob, jak se Johnovi odhalit, a očividně tomu věnoval pořádný kus přemýšlení a plánování. Když uvážil příčiny, bylo to skoro roztomilé, takovým trochu pokřiveným způsobem. John nabral dech, vydechl a nakonec pokrčil rameny. Vlastně se s tím nedalo nic dělat. Byl to _Sherlock_ , prokristapána.

„Mně by se líbilo, kdyby ses ukázal v obývacím pokoji hned toho prvního prosince.“

„To nebylo možné.“

„ _Tohle_ není možné. Ty tady, teď.“ Založil si ruce na hrudníku a zavrtěl hlavou. Cítil, jak jeho vztek mizí stejně rychle, jak se objevil. Emoce, které po něm zůstaly, bylo obtížné zpracovat. Zavřel oči. „Proč?“

„Proč co?“

„Proč teď? Proč takhle?“ Znovu otevřel oči a přinutil se podívat do těch Sherlockových.

„Jsou Vánoce,“ pokrčil Sherlock rameny, jako by to všechno vysvětlovalo. „Po všech těch nemastných neslaných věcech, co jsi psával svým přítelkyním, jsem předpokládal, že ten sentiment oceníš. Nebo si alespoň užiješ luštění toho vzkazu.“

„Užiju?“ odfrkl si John, a potom, když ho přepadla podivná myšlenka, se zarazil. „Počkej… Ty ses pokoušel o romantiku?“

„Já…“ Sherlock se odmlčel a k Johnovu úžasu zrudl.

John se nedokázal ubránit úsměvu. „Žádáš mě, abych byl tvou přítelkyní?“

„Ne! Já jenom… myslel jsem, že by se ti to líbilo.“

Sherlock vypadal zahanbeně a ztraceně a John cítil, jak mu v hrudi rozkvétá něco hřejivého. „Myslím, že jo, líbilo, do jisté míry.“

Sherlock vydechl. „Dobře.“

„Když jsem zrovna nezvažoval, že požádám policii o dohled nad bytem.“

Sherlock na něj zíral, a když John přistoupil o krok blíž, viditelně polkl. Šlo tady o něco víc, o něco, co si zatím John nedovolil vzít v úvahu. Skousl si dolní ret a nadechl se na posilněnou. Jestli se v tomhle plete, stejně to už nemohl moc zhoršit. Ale jestli má pravdu…

„Ale nevysvětluje to, proč stojíš pod jmelím.“ Pod jmelím, které tam Sherlock pověsil osobně, a teď stál velice pečlivě přímo pod ním. Očividně tuhle chvíli plánoval několik týdnů.

Sherlock vypadal trochu v rozpacích. „Je to vánoční tradice. Ty máš vánoční tradice rád.“

„Ty jsi vážně čekal, že tě políbím?“

Sherlockovy líce se znovu zbarvily. „Myslel jsem, že by to mohlo poskytnout alternativu k ráně pěstí do obličeje.“

„Den je ještě mladý. A mám docela dost důvodů ti dát jednu pěstí.“

„Možná. Ale políbit mě, to už chceš skoro dva roky,“ narovnal Sherlock ramena.

John si dovolil usmát; nebyl důvod to popírat. „A co ty? Co chceš ty?“

Sherlock na něj upíral jasné průzračné oči. „Já se chci vrátit domů.“

 „Ty jsi doma, ty -“ teď se mu to najednou v hlavě poskládalo dohromady: včera v noci to byl _sníh (Snow)_ a dnes ráno _domov (Home), SH,_ a John cítil, jak to do něj všechno přímo narazilo, realita toho, že je Sherlock tady, teď, stojí přímo před ním, tolik, tolik živý. „Ach Bože, Sherlocku.“

Udělal ty poslední dva kroky k němu, [popadl Sherlocka za ramena a drsně si ho přitáhl k polibku](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/numberthescars/47493977/33264/33264_original.png). Ze Sherlocka vyšel zvuk ne nepodobný zafňukání, ale neodtáhl se; ve skutečnosti se do polibku položil. Ruce se mu váhavě vznesly k Johnovu pasu a jazykem přejel po jeho rtech a John úplně roztál.

Nebyl to nejlepší polibek, jaký John zažil: byl trochu uslintaný a přehnaně dychtivý, ale na tom nezáleželo. Byl hřejivý a žhavý a samé rty a jazyk a byl to _Sherlock_ a ano, tohle byla skutečnost a byl naživu a tady a _doma_.

„Ach Bože,“ zašeptal John proti Sherlockovým rtům; s hrůzou zjistil, že má slzy v očích, protože tohle, tohle bylo štěstí a nádhera a měl by to být důvod k radosti, ale místo toho se cítil skoro přemožený a dojatý. Odtáhl se od polibku, přimáčkl obličej k Sherlockovu rameni a tiskl se k jeho hubené postavě jako o život.

„Pořád máš v plánu dát mi pěstí?“

„Ne, jestli mě budeš dál takhle líbat.“

„Jak takhle líbat?“

„Jako bys to myslel vážně.“

Sherlock kolem něj utáhl objetí. „Vlastně myslím, víš?“

John mu zafuněl do košile. „Že bych zaznamenal nějaký cit?“

„Je to slabost,“ mumlal Sherlock. „Mycroft bude zděšený.“

John se zaklonil a vzhlédl k němu. „Udělej fotku a pošleme mu ji s přáním veselých zkurvených Vánoc.“

Sherlock se usmál a John se přitáhl, aby ho znovu políbil, tentokrát pomaleji a dal si mnohem víc záležet. Sherlockův dychtivý jazyk následoval jeho vedení a John cítil, jak se v něm zvedá vlna počínajícího vzrušení. Teď už byl napůl tvrdý a Sherlockovi to nejspíš nemohlo ujít, když k sobě byli tak těsně přimknutí. Sherlock se lehce posunul a _ach_ , John nebyl v tomhle stavu sám.

Ale bylo to rychle, příliš rychle, a pořád tu byla spousta otázek a věcí, které bylo třeba uvážit a probrat. Přestože by se Johnovi líbilo padnout do postele (nebo na kolena, když na to přijde), někdo tu musel být ten zodpovědný dospělý.

Přerušil polibek a ucouvl, aby mezi ně dostal trochu prostoru. „Takže, tys udělal snídani?“

Sherlock měl nádherně omámený výraz. „Jak vůbec můžeš zrovna teď myslet na jídlo?“

John se zazubil. „Jsem utahaný a hladový a jak si dovedu představit, ani jeden z nás se za uplynulých čtyřiadvacet hodin moc nevyspal.“ Sherlock vyhýbavě pokrčil rameny a John ho znovu políbil a prodléval v polibku, dokud nehrozilo, že se znovu promění ve vášnivý. „Navrhuju, abychom něco snědli a promluvili si, a pak bych si rád dal sprchu, a pak bychom to mohli vzít směrem do ložnice. Spát,“ dodal, když se Sherlockovi náhle rozšířily oči. „Nebo něco. Uvidíme, ano?“

Upřímně, neměl ponětí. Sherlock nikdy neprojevil ani za mák zájmu o sex, za celých osmnáct měsíců, co ho John znal, a ačkoliv erekce, šťouchající Johna do podbřišku, naznačovala, že by mohl stát i o něco víc než jen pořádnou muchlovačku, John rozhodně nechtěl nic uspěchat. Dokonce i teď Sherlock vypadal totálně v rozpacích.

Na tohle je čas, na všecko. Teď vlastně neměli nic jiného než čas.

 _Ach Bože_. Dostal druhou šanci. Všechna ta lítost, všechny věci, které si přál, aby byl řekl nebo udělal – pořád to ještě všechno udělat mohl. A soudě podle způsobu, jak se zrovna teď na něj Sherlock díval, John hádal, že si myslí něco velmi podobného.

„Snídaně,“ řekl John, vzal Sherlocka za ruku a táhl ho do kuchyně. „A můžeš mi vyprávět o všem, cos za těch posledních šest měsíců dělal, a pokusit se mě přesvědčit, abych tě nakonec přece jen nepraštil do nosu.“

Ucítil ostré škubnutí. Otočil se a uviděl, že na něj Sherlock hledí a oči má plné čehosi, co mohl John nazvat jedině citem.

„Děkuju,“ vypravil ze sebe Sherlock.

John k němu přistoupil a přitiskl rty k jeho, tentokrát jen krátce. „Díky, že ses vrátil.“

Stiskl Sherlockovi ruku a Sherlock ho pustil, sám se opřel o rám dveří vedoucích do kuchyně a sledoval, jak John prostírá.

John položil na stůl talíř neobyčejně křupavé slaniny. „Nevěděl jsem, že víš, jak připravit slaninu.“

„Samozřejmě, že vím,“ řekl Sherlock s pobouřeným odfrknutím. „Strč ji do mikrovlnky a nech ji tam, dokud nezačne být cítit, jako by hořela. Jednoduché.“

John se rozesmál. „Naliju kafe.“ Vytáhl ze skříňky dva hrnky, a když se otočil, uviděl Sherlocka, jak si odtahuje židli a usazuje se na ní. Nalil kávu do obou dvou, postavil je na stůl a pak přistrčil k Sherlockovi cukřenku.

„Máš před sebou nějaké vysvětlování a raději bys měl začít hned, dokud jsem štěstím bez sebe, že tě vidím.“

Sherlock seděl naproti němu, ve tváři pobavený výraz. „Kde bys rád, abych začal?“

John se usmál a sebral z talíře mezi nimi plátek slaniny. „Na začátku, samozřejmě.“

***

_Epilog: 31. prosince_

„Ještě šampaňské?“ John položil dvě prázdné flétny na pult a otevřel mrazničku. „Měla by se tu chladit ještě alespoň jedna láhev, myslím. Aha! Je tu.“

Greg se opřel zadkem o pult a pozvedl vlastní sklenku, aby si nalil obsah do úst. „Nejsem ani vzdáleně tak opilý, jak jsem doufal, že dneska budu.“

John se zazubil a odmotal z láhve šampaňského drátěnou čepičku. „Určitě už není tak hrozný, ne?“

„Cože? Ale ne, já nemyslím Sherlocka.“ Greg se díval, jak John uvolňuje korkovou zátku palci. „Ta novost, že je tu a naživu  - chvíli potrvá, než to vyvane. Neříkej mu to, ale dostane se mu ode mě nejmíň měsíc trvajícího období shovívavosti.“

John zvedl obočí. „Jo, to jsem si taky myslel. To období shovívavosti trvalo čtyři dny.“

 Gregovi se zvedly koutky v úsměvu. „Ale jsi šťastný. Šťastnější, než jak jsem tě viděl už od… No, od té doby, co zmizel.“

Oba se podívali směrem, kde se Sherlock mračil na monitor svého notebooku a úplně ignoroval večírek, který kolem něj probíhal. První dvě hodiny to snášel dobře, ale teď, když už se blížila půlnoc, se zdálo, že celý ten podnik odstřelil.

„Dám si ještě, díky.“

John zamrkal a otočil se zpátky ke Gregovi, který před ním pořád držel prázdnou sklenku. „Jo, jasně. Promiň.“

Teď to byl Greg, kdo zvedl obočí. „Takže co, jsi šťastný? Nebo jsi víc než šťastný?“

John se usmál a doplnil Gregovi sklenici. „Jsem moc šťastný.“

Greg se na něj ušklíbl. „A jak předpokládám, Sherlock je zrovna tak šťastný? A tím šťastný míním dobře ošukaný, samozřejmě.“ Milosrdně snížil hlas dost na to, aby ho nikdo jiný nemohl zaslechnout.

„Ach Bože, to je to tak vidět?“

„Ne, jen jsem byl zvědavý. Pochyboval jsem, že by ses přiznal, kdybych se prostě jen zeptal.“

John zvedl sklenku a usrkl si, aby schoval rozpaky. „Prozatím to nechceme rozhlašovat. Tedy, on teprve začal lidem oznamovat, že je zpátky. Bude to dost těžké, až se toho chytí tisk, i bez tohohle všeho…“ neurčitě před sebou mávl rukou.

„Jestli můžu přispět, dej mi vědět. Chci vám pomoct.“

„Já vím a oceňuju to. Díky.“

Greg se znovu zadíval na Sherlocka. „Bože, to je tak divné, vidět ho tu sedět, jako by se nic nestalo. Musel to být pro tebe šok, znovu ho spatřit.“

John přikývl. „To byl. Upřímně řečeno, pořád si na to zvykám.“

„A vážně jsi neměl ani tušení?“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Měl jsem podezření, ale zakázal jsem si o tom přemýšlet, víš? Při zpětném pohledu se to zdá tak očividné, ale ne, dokud nestál přímo přede mnou, doopravdy jsem tomu nevěřil.“

Greg se odmlčel a přejížděl prstem po okraji sklenky. „Takže je to teda dobré? Myslím, jsi opravdu šťastný?“

John se usmál. „Jo, myslím, že jo.“

Naproti přes pokoj Molly s paní Hudsonovou vybuchly smíchy a přitáhly jejich pozornost.

„Když mluvíme o štěstí, už nějakou dobu jsem Molly neviděl. Je -“

„O dvacet let mladší než ty, ano,“ řekl John a upil ze šampaňského.

Greg se zamračil. „Spíš o patnáct.“

„Osmnáct.“

„Sedmnáct, nanejvýš.“

„Jsi dost starý, abys byl její otec.“

„Jdi do prdele, to teda nejsem,“ šťouchl ho Greg loktem. „Takže je sama?“

„Právě se rozešla s chlápkem, co s ním chodila.“ John se odmlčel a sevřel rty. „Podívej, ona je výjimečná, dobře? Ať tě to ani nenapadne, protože jestli to nemyslíš vážně -“

„Vždyť víš, že nejsem ten typ, co by proháněl sukně,“ odtrhl Greg pohled od Molly a upřel zrak zase na Johna. „Ona je milá a chytrá a zábavná a já bych po těch posledních pár letech někoho takového ve svém životě potřeboval.“

„Já vím. Já jen -“ John pokrčil rameny. „Oba jste fantastičtí lidé. Chci vás oba vidět šťastné, samozřejmě. Ale víš, jak to chodí. Sherlock nemá dost přátel, aby mohli jít a podělat to mezi sebou a přitom to na nás nemělo vliv.“

Greg se podíval na Sherlocka, který zíral do svého notebooku s intenzitou, kterou si obvykle rezervoval pro místa činu, a pak zase na Johna. „Věř mi, že to vím.“

John si povzdechl. „No, asi víš. No tak do toho, možná ji můžeš o půlnoci políbit.“

Greg poplácal Johna po rameni a pak přešel pokoj naproti, kde si Molly povídala s paní Hudsonovou.

John nalil další sklenku šampaňského a usadil se na gauči vedle Sherlocka. „Je skoro půlnoc.“

„Nuda.“

„Je Silvestr, Sherlocku.“

„Tyhle náhodně pojmenované časové úseky nemají žádný význam.“

„Ne pro mě. Minulý rok byl totálně na prd. Těším se na ten další rok. Nový začátek.“ Pozvedl sklenku; Sherlock si ji vzal a polovinu vypil na ex. John se naklonil blíž a zašeptal mu do ucha: „A na to, jak mě přesně na tomhle gauči ošukáš, až všichni odejdou domů.“

Sherlockovi zaskočilo, očividně se mu trocha šampaňského dostala, kam neměla. Zavřel notebook a odložil ho stranou. „Kolik zbývá do půlnoci?“ vypravil ze sebe po chvíli, aniž by se na Johna podíval.

John s potlačovaným úsměvem vytáhl z kapsy telefon. „Pět minut.“

Strávil zbytek roku 2012 doplňováním sklenic všech přítomných, a než začalo odpočítávání, Sherlock zdráhavě opustil gauč, aby se k nim připojil.

Jakmile odbila půlnoc, všichni jásali a přiťukávali si skleničkami a všichni se líbali a objímali. Greg nechal rty na Mollyině líčku o trochu déle, než bylo tak nějak vhodné, a výsledný ruměnec na její tváři mluvil za vše.

„Šťastný nový rok, Sherlocku,“ řekla paní Hudsonová a Sherlock ji políbil na spánek. Usmál se na Johna a John mu úsměv vrátil, a pak paní Hudsonová poodstoupila.

O tomhle už mluvili dřív a shodli se, že zatím o tom, cokoliv-se-to-mezi-nimi-odehrává, pomlčí. Bylo ještě brzy a všechno už to bylo i tak komplikované až dost, a skutečnost, že oni dva spolu teď doopravdy spí (po skoro dvou letech, kdy o povaze jejich vztahu spekuloval téměř celý svět), do té stejně jen těžko někomu něco bylo. John popošel dopředu, měl v úmyslu Sherlocka jen tak trochu přátelsky obejmout, ale než si vůbec uvědomil, co se to děje, měl Sherlockovu paži kolem pasu a Sherlockovy rty se tiskly k těm jeho a v místnosti se rozhostilo hrobové ticho.

Tolik k udržení tajemství.

John se od polibku odtáhl a usmál se, najednou mu bylo jedno, co si kdo pomyslí. Tohle byli nakonec jejich nejbližší přátelé, lidé, o nichž Sherlock chtěl, aby věděli, že je živý a zdravý, než se ty novinky příští týden uvolní pro tisk. Mycroft a Harry měli oba na dnešní noc jiné plány, ale ti lidé tady byli rodina, kterou si zvolili, lidé, které kolem sebe chtěli.

Greg už to věděl a Molly nejspíš zrovna tak. John se otočil a uviděl, jak se na něj usmívají tři obličeje. Vrátil jim úsměv, opřel se o Sherlocka a vklouzl mu rukou kolem pasu.

Sherlock pozvedl sklenku. „Tak, máme tu nový rok. Takže jestli už jste ho všichni dost přivítali, rád bych Johna ošukal na gauči. Prosím, vypadněte.“

John cítil, jak mu z tváří mizí krev. „Sherlocku!“

„Alespoň že ten gauč není přímo nad mou ložnicí,“ pronesla paní Hudsonová. „Posledních pár nocí jsem musela spát s hlavou pod polštářem.“

Greg a Molly vybuchli smíchy a John zabořil hlavu do dlaní. „Ach Bože, moc se omlouvám.“

„Není třeba se omlouvat, drahoušku. Prostě si příště pustím televizi trochu víc nahlas. Dobrou noc, všichni.“

„Půjdeme dolů s vámi,“ navrhl Greg a otočil se k Molly. „Můžeme se podělit o taxík, pokud chceš.“

„Ano,“ řekla Molly a John už zahlédl, jak se jí v očích rozsvítily hvězdičky. „To bude prima, ano.“

Všichni kolem si popřáli dobrou noc a pobrali kabáty a ve chvíli, kdy John zavřel dveře, ocitl se k nim přitisknutý tváří napřed.

„Konečně.“ Sherlockovy rty mu přejížděly po zátylku a jedna ruka sklouzla dolů, aby mu zmáčkla zadek.

„Pro tebe termín _příliš mnoho informací_ nic neznamená?“

„Jinak by tu zůstali ještě další hodinu.“

„A tys nemohl počkat až – ach Bože.“ Sherlockova ruka se prosmekla dopředu, aby pohladila Johna přes džíny, a John cítil, jak jeho naštvanost rapidně mizí.

„Chci tě nahého, ohnutého přes opěradlo gauče,“ zněl mu Sherlockův hlas do ucha skoro drsně a jeho erekce se tiskla k Johnovu zadku.

John se vmáčkl dozadu a otřel se o něj. „Chceš, jo?“

Sherlock při tom kontaktu ostře vdechl. „Ano. Chci…“

„Řekni to. No tak, chci to slyšet.“

Sherlock ho pustil a ucouvl. „Dojdu pro… Hned budu zpátky.“ John se otočil právě včas, aby ho viděl mizet ve dveřích ložnice. Zazubil se. Navzdory jeho nesmírnému intelektu se zdálo, že Sherlock postrádá náležitou slovní zásobu pro jakoukoliv diskuzi o sexu.

John na chvíli zaplul do koupelny – vzhledem k tomu, co bylo na programu, hodilo se alespoň pořádné omytí žínkou – a když znovu otevřel dveře, našel Sherlocka stát u okna a zírat ven.

John si svlékl svetr a košili, přešel k němu a objal ho zezadu rukama. „Nahý, jak jsi požadoval.“

Sherlock se mu v objetí otočil a políbil ho. „To tedy jsi.“

John zajel Sherlockovi prsty za pásek u kalhot a táhl ho ke gauči. Sherlock na něj upřeně zíral a John zaváhal. „Něco je špatně?“

„Nezlobíš se, že jsem jim o nás řekl.“ Nebyla to otázka.

John pokrčil rameny. „Myslím, že jsi o tom mohl být trochu decentnější, ale ne. Je to v pohodě.“

„Neplánoval jsem tě v tu chvíli políbit. Já jsem prostě… chtěl.“ Vypadal, že ho to vlastní přiznání překvapilo. John byl překvapený zrovna tak – Sherlock obecně pohrdal veřejnými projevy citu. Možná za ty měsíce, co byli rozdělení, změnil názor. Nebo si s tím alespoň v tu chvíli nelámal hlavu, což mluvilo za vše.

„Já vím. Jsem rád, že jsi chtěl.“ Tím si John vysloužil vzácný ryzí úsměv. „A jestli si vzpomínám, chtěl jsi mě ohnutého přes gauč?“ Udělal dva další kroky zpátky, natáhl se přes opěradlo gauče a široce se na Sherlocka nahoru usmál.

Sherlockův výraz se ve vteřině změnil z váhavého v nažhavený. Přistoupil blíž a stlačil Johnův trup dolů, až se obličejem zabořil do polstrování gauče, a pak se přesunul, aby stál za ním.

John cítil, jak mu po několika vteřinách ticha začínají hořet tváře. Bylo divné být tu tak vystavený, se zadkem vystrčeným nahoru do vzduchu a s penisem, který se mu ztěžka houpal mezi stehny. Sherlockovy dlaně ho pohladily po nahých zádech a pak níž a rozevřely ho. Klečí na podlaze, uvědomil si John. _Ježíši_ , tohle -

Teplý dech mu ovanul kůži a John zafňukal, dřív než se stačil zarazit. Cítil, jak se mu o hýždě otřely rty, pak znovu, neochvějně mířily dolů, dokud necítil horký dech přímo na svém vstupu a _ach Bože_ , tohle ještě nikdy nedělali. Kruci, ani si nevzpomínal, kdy mu tohle někdo dělal naposled, a _ach_ , teď se špička Sherlockova jazyka mihla právě _tam,_ nesnesitelně lehce po citlivé tkáni. Palce měl zabořené z obou stran do Johnových hýždí, roztahoval je doširoka, úplně ho odkryl a teď ho olízl znovu, kroužil kolem Johnova středu špičkou jazyka, dokud se John na opěradle gauče nesvíjel.

„To je kurevsky úžasný, dělej to dál,“ vypravil ze sebe a pak zasténal, když se ten jazyk do něj konečně vecpal v tom horkém, slinami kluzkém místě. Nebyl si jistý, jak daleko tohle zajde, ale už teď to vypadalo dál, než by si myslel, že kdy bude možné, a _kurva_ , potřeboval ještě. Cítil, jak se k němu kolem vstupu tisknou rty a ten jazyk se tlačí dovnitř ještě o kousek dál, a kdyby se Sherlock v tuhle chvíli dotkl jeho penisu, skončilo by to až moc rychle. Jazyk se vytratil, aby mu opět přelétl po povrchu, a střídal lehounké, sotva znatelné doteky s pevnými širokými tahy celou plochou jazyka, pak se opět vsunul dovnitř, _Bože_ , vlastně ho přímo šukal ještě nějakou chvíli, než se Sherlockova ústa přesunula o něco níž, aby věnovala pozornost jeho koulím.

V tutéž chvíli, kdy Sherlock vzal do úst jedno z Johnových varlat, mu do zadku vecpal dva kluzké prsty a John zaťal nehty do čalounění gauče.

„Ach Bože, to je -“ Prsty povyklouzly ven, pootočily se o devadesát stupňů a zase se vsunuly dovnitř a John se roztřeseně zasmál. „Vážně chci, abys mě ošukal, hned teď.“

Na koulích ho zastudil studený vzduch, jak se Sherlock odtáhl, a pak zmizely i prsty. John za sebou slyšel šustění látky a potom zvuk trhané fólie. Byla ironie, že to byly tytéž kondomy, které mu tu Sherlock nechal na to nešťastné rande se Sylvií. Tehdy by si ani náhodou nedokázal představit, že je někdy použije zrovna takhle. Dál tiskl tvář ke gauči a čekal, ačkoliv si nedokázal pomoci, aby se trochu nesvíjel. Nemoci vidět, co se děje za ním, bylo trochu o nervy.

Ještě chvíli a najednou měl na boku hřejivou ruku a cítil tupý tlak Sherlockova penisu, jak ho roztahuje a tlačí se do něj. Zatnul při tom pálivém pocitu zuby – nebyla to jeho nejoblíbenější část, ačkoliv jakmile se jeho tělo přizpůsobilo, pocit takové plnosti rozhodně jeho nejoblíbenější částí byl. Sherlock byl Johnovým nadšením pro bottoming překvapený a bylo docela těžké vysvětlit, proč přesně se mu to tak líbí.

No, kromě faktu, že nechat se šukat byl opravdu skvělý pocit.

„No tak do toho,“ řekl John, a o chvíli později cítil, [jak ho Sherlockovy ruce popadly za boky](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/numberthescars/47493977/33448/33448_original.png). První vyklouznutí ven bylo senzační, právě k bodu, kdy mohl cítit, jak je kruhový sval v jeho vstupu roztažený a napnutý žaludem Sherlokova penisu.

„Jak chceš, abych…?“

„Tvrději a trochu dolů, jako… jo, takhle, Bože, to je dokonalý.“

John byl nesmírně příjemně překvapený, když zjistil, že Sherlock je v posteli fantastický. Neměl zrovna moc zkušeností, jak se ukázalo, ale jako všechno ostatní se i tohle rychle a dychtivě učil. Jeho pověstné nadšené pozorovací schopnosti byly v odhalování sexuálních reakcí právě tak užitečné, jako v hledání vodítek na místech činu; aplikoval stejnou úroveň intenzity na to, aby se naučil, jak Johna rozložit na kousíčky, jako na pronásledování sériových vrahů. Byl to teprve týden a už to byl jeden z nejlepších sexuálních zážitků v Johnově životě.

„Takhle?“ Sherlock měl teď už přerývaný dech.

„Ach Bože, tvrději, jako… jo, tam, kurva.“

Nemohl se v téhle pozici sám sebe dotknout a prostě potřeboval ještě trochu víc a Bože, byl tak blízko…

„Mohl bys -?“

Sherlockova ruka se přesunula dopředu, aby se postarala o jeho penis, a John zahlédl hvězdičky.

„Och Bože, to je ono, už bu…“ Jazyk mu odmítl spolupráci a on přitiskl otevřená ústa do polštáře pod sebou. Penis mu pulsoval a všechno se soustředilo k jedinému bodu – tam, kde byli spojení, a dokonce i přesto, že se zvedal vzhůru na špičkách, jak jen mohl, neměl nad tím žádnou kontrolu, nemohl dělat nic než tam ležet a nechat se tím zaplavit.

Zafňukal. Palce měl zdřevěnělé. Otočil hlavu a přitiskl se tváří k tomu mokrému fleku, který právě oslintal.

„Ach kurva, to bylo skvělý.“

„V pořádku?“ Sherlockův hlas zněl napjatě a John se zazubil.

„Jsi na řadě.“

Sherlock do něj začal vjíždět rychlými, mělkými tahy, špičky prstů zaťaté do Johnova těla až k bodu bolesti. John už měl boky samou drobnou modřinu po těch posledních pár příležitostech, kdy tohle dělali. _Miloval je._

O chvilku později se rytmus změnil v horečnatý. Sherlock se zabořil hlouběji, jednou, dvakrát, znovu, a nakonec se zasténáním hluboko v Johnovi ztuhl. Vždycky byl zticha, když se udělal – bylo to něco, na čem John tajně pracoval, navzdory stížnostem paní Hudsonové.

John zamumlal do polštáře na gauči: „To bylo kurevsky senzační.“

Sherlock Johna něžně políbil na rameno a trochu váhavě se odtáhl. John sklouzl na podlahu, šťastný, že už nenese tu váhu na břiše. Sherlock zamířil do kuchyně, aby se zbavil kondomu, a John vešel do koupelny, aby se trochu očistil (a přinesl jinou žínku, aby otřel teď trochu znesvěcený nábytek). O pět minut později se k sobě tulili na gauči. John zrekvíroval jeden ze Sherlockových županů a Sherlock byl od pasu dolů nahý a na míru šitou košili měl teď trochu pomačkanou. Chvíli jen mlčeli.

„Myslíš, že budeš dnes v noci spát?“ John si opřel hlavu o čalounění gauče a zavřel oči. Prsty hladil Sherlocka po hrudníku a pohrával si s hladkou tkaninou košile.

„Možná trochu.“ Ukázalo se, že Sherlock je mazlivější, než John čekal. Ale nikdy ne nadlouho. John cítil, jak v něm dokonce i teď roste neklid.

John zívl. „Mám ráno službu, takže potřebuju do postele. Půjdeš se mnou?“

„Později. Musím si ještě něco vyhledat.“

John se sklonil dolů, ještě jednou ho políbil a zanechal ho jeho práci. Jediný důvod, proč si to nebral osobně, byl ten, že Sherlocka znal jako svoje boty. Sherlock vklouzl Johnovi rukou do zátylku a na chvíli si ho přidržel, otevřená ústa přitisknutá k sobě, jemné tahy jazykem je nějak spojovaly ještě intimněji, než byli jen před pár minutami. Johnovi se v hrudi zvedla taková vlna emocí, až musel zavřít oči.

„Lituju toho minulého roku,“ řekl Sherlock, když se konečně oddělili.

John se usmál a posadil se. Propletl si se Sherlockem prsty. „Já vím. Ale je to pryč, díky Bohu.“

„Nevím, co přijde příště. Může to být ještě horší.“

„Miluju začínat nový rok s takovým smyslem pro optimismus.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Neřekl jsem, že bychom si to nemohli užít.“

John mu stiskl ruku a pustil ji. „Ne, jistěže ne. Dobrou noc, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock poposedl dopředu, aby ho nechal vstát, a pak se na gauči natáhl. Zíral do stropu a už přeřazoval do stavu, kterému John v duchu rád říkal provozní modus. Sherlock pravděpodobně do postele nepřijde celou noc; John se nejspíš probudí sám a najde ho tady ráno zase v úplně stejné pozici. Pravděpodobně pořád s holým zadkem.  Ale to bylo v pořádku. Byl doma a John si ani nedokázal představit, že by to bylo jinak.

„Šťastný nový rok,“ řekl. Sherlock krátce zvedl koutky v úsměvu, že to bere na vědomí, a John ucítil v hrudi nečekané zachvění.

Bude to opravdu šťastný nový rok, nepochyboval o tom. Za další týden vejde Sherlockovo zmrtvýchvstání v obecnou známost a jejich životy budou tak trochu šílené. Ale zase se to uklidní a pak tu budou případy – protože kdo by nechtěl pomoc detektiva, který tak přesvědčivě předstíral svoji smrt před celým národem? – a Greg najde způsob, jak Sherlocka zase zapojit do Scotland Yardu, a Mycroft bude intrikovat, jak je oba dostat k tajným službám, čemuž budou dál odolávat, a John o tom všem bude zase psát blog a všechno bude stejné, jako dřív.

No, každopádně s jedním dost významným rozdílem. John došel do ložnice _– jejich ložnice_ – a usmál se.

***

**KONEC**


End file.
